El secreto detrás de tu mirada
by Dugu Black
Summary: "Mis anteriores amores simplemente me terminaron decepcionando o…..rompiéndome el corazón...Nunca volvería a ver el amor de la misma manera y mucho menos, en él..." era lo que meditaba aquella chica morena de cabello salvaje...Hermione. Algo nace entre los dos en su sexto grado, algo que al parecer, Draco había ocultado hace 3 años atrás. ¿Qué será lo que ocultará Draco?.
1. Grisáceamente irreal

¡Hola!, aquí con una nueva historia Dramione. Antes de que lo lean, deben saber algunas cosas:

-Es un AU, así que vendrán pequeña partes de la película, así como partes inventadas.

-La historia comienza desde el sexto año en Hogwarts.

-Pondré pequeñas partes Hanny en el fic.

-Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling, a excepción de unos cuantos personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia.

Soy nueva en el mundo fanfic xD pero no nueva creando historias, sin mas que decir espero que les guste ^w^

* * *

 **"EL SECRETO DETRÁS DE TU MIRADA"**

 **Capítulo 1.-Grisáceamente irreal.**

Hermione recordó un momento en que todos peleaban en la Torre de Astronomía, un día después de haber llegado a Hogwarts. La mayoría pareciera que hubiesen perdido la cabeza en las vacaciones de verano, pues actuaban algo alocados y de forma salvaje, unos más que otros, pero, que más daba. Ella no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, la chica debía ayudar a sus amigos, no porque fuera su responsabilidad, si no, porque no quería abandonarles y dejar que pelearan solos, así que sin pensarlo más se dispuso a ayudarlos.

En ese momento, la chica pudo escuchar una voz algo dulce y un poco lejos de ella. Era Ginny.

Hermione notó que la voz de Ginny era alarmante, y claro que debía ser alarmante, puesto que Ginny, quería advertirle a ella sobre algo, causando que la chica le gritase a Hermione.

-¡Hermione, cuidado!- Gritó la pelirroja enérgicamente y algo alarmante, haciendo que Hermione se preguntara Qué era lo que pasaba. La chica se giró inmediatamente después de haber escuchado las palabras de Ginny, y antes de poder decir nada, Hermione se percató de que Malfoy estaba a un lado de ella. Él con la varita en la mano, apuntó hacia Hermione.

El chico la miraba fríamente, como si no hubiera ni si quiera una pizca de un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Hermione supuso que éste le atacaría, y sin dudarlo, ella iba a sacar su varita. La chica al tratar de sacarla de su túnica, pudo escuchar con claridad, una palabra saliendo de la boca de Malfoy. -¡Desmaius!- pronunció aquellas palabras el chico con un tono frío, haciendo a su vez, que Hermione quedara inconsciente, aturdiéndole.

* * *

Mientras la chica seguía inconsciente, tuvo un pequeño sueño de pocos segundos.

-Cásate conmigo-

Hermione pudo observar solamente unos ojos, los cuales eran algo pálidos y grises neblinosos en el cual no parecía un rastro de humanidad alguna, el la miraba fija y dulcemente con un pequeño tono de brillo en los ojos. La chica, no pudo reconocerle quien era con exactitud, pues, no podía saber de quien se trataba.

* * *

La chica despertó con un pequeño brinco de exasperación. Ella se encontraba en la enfermería, recostada sobre una cama, notó a sus amigos rodeándole alrededor de ésta y se percató que le miraban algo preocupados con un toque de angustia.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupadamente.

-SÍ, no tienen porque preocuparse, ya me encuentro mejor.- respondió Hermione –Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con un curiosidad.

-Después de que quedaras inconsciente, Harry, Ron y yo corrimos hacia ti. Malfoy se nos acercó y nos miró con desprecio, preguntando: "¿Van a ayudar a su amiga la sabelotodo?"- dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione para tratar de saber si eso no había molestado a Hermione.

-¡Es un cabronazo!, quería machacarle en ese momento pero Harry me detuvo y…-dijo Ron enfadado frunciendo el ceño.

-Cálmate Ron, este no es el momento para que te pongas así, deja que Ginny continúe, luego podrás enfadarte todo lo que quieras- intervino Harry con seriedad.

-Gracias Harry- dijo ésta con dulzura, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.

Después, Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione. -Retomando el tema, Malfoy dijo que ¿Cómo pensábamos ayudarte si tu solo eras una…..-Ginny se detuvo, ocasionando que se tensara un poco y no le salieran las palabras para hablar, de pronto se produjo un silencio muy breve de unos cuantos segundos.

-Sangre sucia- dijo Hermione con brusquedad. Ocasionando que Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraran unos a otros.

-No es como si me importara lo que Malfoy dijera, siempre se la pasa insultándome de esa manera- dijo Hermione con un tono despreocupado.

-Tienes razón Hermione, no hagas caso a lo que Malfoy diga- dijo Harry firmemente mirándole algo cansada a Hermione. –Creo que por ahora, lo mejor será dejar que descanses un poco- añadió el.

Y así, Harry, Ron y Ginny se despidieron de ella, después de hacerlo, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y salieron a través de ella, caminando por los pasillos para poder llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dejándole descansar a Hermione.

Hermione pensando silenciosamente en la enfermería, a la chica aún le dolía un poco que Malfoy siempre la llamase "Sangre sucia", era de esperarse viniendo de él, pero aún así, Hermione se sentía algo dolida cuando se lo llegasen a decir. "No tengo de otra, así es Malfoy, no es como si me importase en lo más mínimo" se dijo ella con un tono de amargura al pensar esas palabras, mintiéndose a sí misma, ya que sabía que si le afectaba por muy poco que fuera.

Pasaron varios segundos, o quizás minutos hasta que ella recordó aquel sueño que tuvo mientras la chica estuvo inconsciente.

¿Quién era aquél chico de ojos grisáceos que le miraba fija y detenidamente con un toque de dulzura y una pizca de brillo en sus ojos…y sobretodo, proponiéndole matrimonio? La chica se preguntaba continuamente, dejando que ese sueño se apoderara de su mente, olvidándolo todo, incluso lo que Malfoy había hecho y dicho.

-Vamos, fue sólo un sueño Hermione, no es como si fuese a pasar, no es mas que una fantasía que no se hará realidad- se dijo ella misma con algo de tristeza, pensando que eso era algo irreal.

-Además, jamás he tenido suerte en algún enamoramiento que tuviese, jamás tendría esa suerte, mis anteriores amores….simplemente me terminaron decepcionando o…..rompiéndome el corazón, a excepción de Viktor, el me quería y al parecer yo igual, pero, no le amaba, así que los demás obviamente lo harían, ya que jamás me declaré a alguno de ellos…Nunca podré amar de nuevo. - Ella se susurraba con un tono deprimente tras saber que si llegase a tener novio, sería definitivamente peor.

Aún pensando un poco sobre su pasado y sus antiguos amores, la chica notó que ella no había nacido para amar o para tan siquiera para que le amasen, Hermione no podía imaginarse eso, de tan solo pensarlo, le asustaba un poco. Tampoco podía imaginarse a su primer novio sin tener ningún problema o situación que les hiciera separarse, así que dejó de importarle un poco ese asunto.

Después de varios minutos de pensar y reflexionar. Dejando a un a un lado su lógica, la chica quedó completamente dormida.


	2. Sin darse cuenta

**Capítulo II: Sin darse cuenta.**

Un día antes de lo ocurrido con la chica y antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Hermione se dirigió directamente a la plataforma 9 ¾ en la estación de King's Cross, pues el expreso de Hogwarts les esperaba a todos los estudiantes del colegio para así poder marcharos de ahí y llevarlos a su destino, el cual era Hogsmade, y llegando allí, Hagrid se llevaba a los de primero por el Lago Negro, y si eran estudiantes de segundo a séptimo grado, eran llevados en los carruajes tirados por Thestrals hasta el castillo.

Entrando al expreso, la chica buscó un compartimiento vacío para sentarse y esperarle a Ron y a Harry, puesto que ellos aún no llegaban.

Así que se sentó y pudo contemplar aquél paisaje llamativo a través de la ventana que se encontraba justo a lado de ella. La chica pudo observar como los alumnos de primero se despedían de sus padres haciendo que éstos miraran a sus hijos con delicadeza y enorgullecimiento, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero con mucho entusiasmo y nostalgia, era obvio que les mirasen así, era su primer año después de todo. Hermione pudo observar el equipaje de los alumnos, lechuzas, baúles y todas aquellas cosas que veía por doquier, hicieron que la chica se sintiera feliz y muy enérgica al punto que casi estuviera de relajarse.

-¡No juegues conmigo!-

Hermione pudo escuchar esas palabras, pudo oír que eran de enfado haciendo que el ambiente de relajación que tenía se convirtiese en un silencio abrumador. Ella pudo saber que la voz que escuchó, sin duda alguna era de Malfoy, pero a la chica no le dio mayor importancia puesto que el era así desde siempre, metiéndose en líos por sentirse superior delante de los demás solo por ser un "Sangre pura" y pertenecer a la familia de los Malfoy. La chica sólo frunció el ceño, pues pensaba que él sólo era un idiota y sin más que hacer, la chica volvió a observar aquél paisaje que le rodeaba y que tanto la había puesto enérgica.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!-.

Hermione pudo escuchar de nuevo otras palabras, que casi sonaban como gritos, pero ahora la voz se le había hecho muy familiar.

Era Ron.

La chica antes de pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del vagón de donde se encontraba, ya que sabía que Malfoy querría problemas con Ron, y obviamente también con Harry, como siempre a sucedido. Al salir de éste, vio a Harry deteniendo con ambos brazos a Ron, y delante de ellos, vio a Malfoy que observaba a sus amigos con una mirada amenazadora y un poco atemorizante.

-¡No saben con quién se meten!- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia Ron y Harry. Después de decir aquello, el chico de cabello rubio, miró hacia el lado que se encontraba Hermione.

-¡Vaya, vaya! pero si es la sabelotodo, ¿Acaso viniste a salvarlos Granger?

-¡Harry, Ron! ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Hermione, ignorando a Malfoy.

Los chicos asintieron a su pregunta haciendo que Ron se tranquilizara un poco después de ver a la chica e hizo que Harry le soltara. Ambos se dirigieron hacia Hermione, ocasionando que a Malfoy le hirviese la sangre pues era la primera vez que se atrevían a ignorarle, a él, ¡Él!, ¡A un Malfoy!

-¿Me escuchaste bien sangre sucia?- dijo Malfoy con enfado. Haciendo que Hermione se detuviera por un momento y apunto de decirle algo, la chica sólo decidió ignorarle, pues no valía la pena discutir con él. Ocasionando que Hermione siguiera avanzando llevándose a Harry y a Ron, para evitarse problemas.

-¡Esto aún no a acabado!. ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás por haberme ignorado Granger, tu y tus amigos me las pagarán!- gritó Malfoy de manera amenazadora y con mucho más enfadado que antes, pero a pesar de eso, el trío de oro continúo ignorándole, permitiendo que Hermione se llevase a Ron y a Harry al compartimiento en donde se encontraba ella antes de lo sucedido.

Llegando a Hogsmade, Hagrid se llevaba a los de primer año al Lago Negro en unos pequeños botes. En cambio, los demás alumnos se subían en los carruajes de camino a Hogwarts.

Estando dentro del castillo, todos se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, pues era la Selección del Sombrero Seleccionador para asignarles a los de primero una casa, a la cual debían pertenecer los próximos años. Llevando a cabo la selección, Dumbledore anunció al nuevo profesor de pociones: Horace Slughorn.

* * *

Continuando con lo ocurrido con Hermione, la chica despertó de la enfermería y al cabo de un rato, ella salió de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando a que sus amigos estuvieran aún ahí. No era demasiado tarde como para que sus amigos se hubiesen marchado al Gran Comedor pero tampoco era demasiado temprano. La chica solo quería verles así que se apresuró.

Al entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pudo ver a Ron, Harry y Ginny aún sentados en aquellos sillones rojos y muy acolchonados.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo, ocasionando que sus amigos al mirarle le contestaran a su saludo cordialmente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Harry dirigiéndose hacia ella, a lo que después Hermione asintió.

-¡Ya no aguanto mas! ¿Por qué no vamos al Gran Comedor a por algo? Ya tengo hambre- dijo Ron mientras a éste le gruñían sus tripas, haciendo que todos dieran unas grandes risotadas.

-Está bien, pueden irse adelantando, yo tengo que ir a por un libro a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione aún riéndose por lo ocurrido.

-¿Acaso no paras de estudiar nunca?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.

-Calla Ronald, por lo menos yo si aprobaré los exámenes de fin del año- dijo la chica, ocasionando que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, y antes de que Ron dijera algo, la chica se había marchado del lugar.

Hermione se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, iba tan apresurada y un poco distraída, pues sólo quería coger rápidamente el libro para dirigirse después al Gran Comedor, que no se percató que había golpeado a alguien más.

-Lo sien…-la chica no terminó de terminar aquella frase al saber que con quien había chocado, era Malfoy.

-Vaya, ¡Pero si es Granger la sabelotodo!- dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué que quiero?, si tu has chocado conmigo a propósito para contagiarme tu repulsión.

-Nadie chocaría contigo a propósito, sólo eres un pesado e idiota- dijo Hermione algo enfadada.

-¿Qué soy que?- preguntó Malfoy con desdén.

-Un pesado e idiota, eso es lo que eres así que si me permites, me marcho de aquí-

Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de huir Draco la detuvo tomándola del brazo haciendo que a su vez Hermione voltease a mirarle a su rostro, la chica miró aquellos ojos grisáceos sin huella o rastro de humanidad ¿Era la primera vez que se percataba de ellos?, al parecer Malfoy hizo lo mismo con ella, haciendo que la chica apartase la mirada de sus ojos.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella con brusquedad.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía haciendo que la soltara del brazo y sin decir nada más, ambos se fueron por diferentes direcciones.

Malfoy se apresuró a llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, llegando ahí, se sentó en su sillón aterciopelado. En su mente no paraban varias preguntas. ¿Acaso el tomó del brazo a esa "Sabelotodo?, ¿Cómo se atrevió a mirarle de esa forma y él cómo pudo mirarle de la misma manera? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle pesado y llamarlo idiota?, era lo que se preguntaba el chico.

-Patrañas...¡Ella es la idiota!- dijo Malfoy demasiado enfadado y con desdén.

-¿Quién es idiota?- Preguntó Pansy con curiosidad acercándose lentamente a Draco.

-¡No molestes Pansy, apártate de mi camino! -gritó Malfoy con brusquedad, empujando a Pansy para pasar de ella y dirigirse hacia los baños de los prefectos que se encontraban en el quinto piso. Dejando a Pansy tirada, a ella le dolía que Draco le hablase de esa manera, pues la chica le quería.

Al llegar a los baños, Malfoy comprobó que estuvieran completamente vacíos, al cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie, puso sus manos sobre uno de los lavabos y se miró al espejo con enfado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Malfoy? Él apretó sus puños y golpeó en el lavabo con fuerza, que por cierto, casi rompe. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se enfadó demasiado? Él no lo sabía.

Pero lo que era cierto, es que se trataba de Hermione, ya que, cada vez que veía a la chica, sentía unas pequeñas punzadas en una pequeña parte de su corazón. Malfoy pensaba que solo eran tonterías de él, y quería quitarse esas "punzadas" molestando con insultos a Hermione, para que éste le mirara con desprecio. Pero aún cuando el chico lo hacía, las punzadas aumentaban aún más.

Y sólo para hacer que dejaran de molestarle aquellas punzadas, Malfoy hacía que cada vez que viera a Hermione, le insultara e hiciera que la chica se enfadara, sólo así podía calmarlas un poco. Tanto se empeñó el chico en hacerlas desaparecer, que ocasionó que molestarla se convirtiese en su pasatiempo.

Recordando un poco su pasado, el chico notó que él se había comenzado a sentir de esa manera desde su tercer año, el mismo día en que Hermione le dio el golpe en su rostro. Desde ese día, el chico había cambiado y se enfadaba aún más con Hermione por hacerle sentir de esa manera, en vez de sólo molestar a Harry, Malfoy solamente quería ver enfadada a Hermione, vale también a sus amigos, pero sobretodo a la chica.

Rondaron mil preguntas mas por la mente del chico. ¿Por qué sólo busca molestarle a ella? ¿Qué eran esas "punzadas"? ¿A qué se debían? Y sobretodo ¿Qué era lo que sentía Draco?.

Él sospechaba que era, al parecer era algo que no quería aceptarlo.

Y sin darse cuenta.

Draco sentía una pequeña atracción por Hermione.

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
Me dio un poco de pena Pansy en este capitulo  
cómo ven, el capítulo está un poco mas  
largo, creo xD.  
¿Y acaso a Draco le gustó Hermione desde que le dio el golpe? xD  
¿Querrá Malfoy vengarse?  
¿Qué pasará ahora?  
Lo que les puedo decir es que habrá una pequeña escena Hanny  
en el próximo capítulo.  
Por cierto, pienso subir un capítulo todos los viernes  
y sábados, y veré si puedo algún otro  
día de la semana, depende del tiempo que tenga por asuntos escolares  
Y sin más que decir, me despido ;)


	3. Dulce venganza

**Capítulo III: Dulce venganza**

Apresuradamente, Hermione entró a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar el libro que ella quería para después cogerlo. _–"¡Soy una tonta al ponerme a discutir con Malfoy! sólo debí ignorarle y seguir con mi camino"-_ pensó la chica. Ya que ella sabía que Malfoy, sólo era un idiota y era algo tonto rebajarse al nivel de él.

Sin pensar más, después de coger el libro, la chica sólo salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió directo hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que sabía que sus amigos le estaban esperando.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, se dirigió caminando hacia la mesa de su casa, pues Ginny le estaba haciendo señas para que Hermione se percatara de su presencia y la de sus amigos. Al momento de sentarse, inconscientemente la chica giró su cabeza hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y al parecer estaba buscando algo… o a alguien. causando que la chica se quedara contemplando aquel lugar por un rato.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que rápidamente apartó la vista de aquel lugar para después agachar su mirada hacia el libro que tenía en las manos. ¿Por qué la chica miró hacia ese lugar? Inmediatamente Harry notó que Hermione estaba algo exaltada, así que aquel chico supuso que algo le había sucedido cuando fue a la biblioteca ya que Hermione no actuaba como ella misma.

-¿Pasó algo?- Harry se dirigió hacia Hermione con ansia y con preocupación.

-¡No!- dijo la chica con interjección. –Todo está muy bien Harry ¿Porqué lo preguntas?.- Añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te noté un poco exaltada, supongo que sólo es mi imaginación.

-Lo siento por hacerte preocupar por cosas innecesarias Harry, pero todo está bien- reafirmó Hermione con tranquilidad para que Harry no siguiera preguntando más, pues la chica sentía una gran culpabilidad al momento en que le mintió a Harry ya que era la primera vez que ella mentía, y no solo a cualquiera le mintió, si no que a uno de sus mejores amigos, al cual jamás le había calumniado y siempre le había hablado con la verdad.

Pero la chica sintió que ese asunto era diferente, pues ella tampoco podría explicar lo que le pasaba, por lo menos no en ese momento. Y sin decir nada más, disfrutaron de su banquete, haciendo que Hermione olvidara por un momento lo ocurrido. Aunque a Harry aún le quedaba aquella duda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Malfoy estaba que le hervía la sangre a tal punto de que su cabeza estallara, jamás había estado tan enfadado como lo estaba ahora, él sentía un gran odio hacia Hermione en ese momento por hacerle sentir de esa manera, de hecho sólo sentía inferioridad hacia ella, pero esa inferioridad que él tenía, lo transformó en un odio abrumador. Quería buscar una solución para para poder vengarse de la chica, deseaba mucho poder vengarse de ella para así ponerle fin a sus "punzadas" y por hacerle sentir de esa forma. Él quería ponerle fin a todo para que volviese a ser el mismo de antes, el que siempre se metía con Harry, el que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo éstas cosas, el que le daba igual todo y solo quería que le respetasen por ser un "Sangre pura" y sobretodo quería causar temor ante los demás por pertenecer a la prestigiosa familia de los Malfoy.

Él quería volver a ser el mismo Malfoy que era antes.

-¡Todo es culpa de esa sabelotodo!- gritó Malfoy con desdén y con furia se miraba en el espejo.

Malfoy pensaba continuamente un plan para así poder vengarse de la chica y estuvo así por unos cuantos minutos, ¿Tal vez debería burlarse de ella delante de los demás? No, eso ya lo hace. ¿Quizás debería amenazar a alguien para que a Malfoy le cuenten hasta los más oscuros secretos de Hermione para así poder esparcirlos ante todos? Malfoy pensó en esa solución por pocos segundos.

-No, nadie que conozca a la sabelotodo sería capaz de traicionarla de esa forma, ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Se te debe ocurrir un plan mas!- se gritaba Malfoy a sí mismo. Pues le resultaba un poco ilógico hacerlo.

Su cabeza estaba completamente bloqueada de varios pensamientos y planes de venganza que tenía en mente, pues trataba de buscar una solución para ponerle fin a todo, él sólo quería buscar un plan perfecto.

Pasó un instante hasta que se le ocurrió un nuevo plan, que tal vez podría funcionar ¿Quizás debía amenazar a Hermione para que así ella no volviera nunca más a Hogwarts?

-Si, esa sangre sucia debe aprender a no meterse conmigo, ¡Le dije que se arrepentiría!-gritó Malfoy con desdén.

Al chico le pareció un plan perfecto, pues él pensaba que sería una buena solución para desaparecer sus problemas con Hermione, se entusiasmó tanto que inconscientemente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, y de la nada esas "punzadas" desaparecieron levemente ocasionando que el chico se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo, después de todo, no iba a deshonrar a su padre, el pensar que no vería mas a Hermione, lo emocionaba demasiado pues el presentía que su plan iba a funcionar a la perfección.

 _–"Sólo necesito un poco de suerte"-_ pensó aquel chico mientras dejaba los baños de los prefectos para poder marcharse hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, pues aún tenía que pensar como llevar a cabo su plan, pero eso ya era de menos porque le resultaría fácil hacerlo, sin más preámbulos, ocasionó que esa aura de enfado que tenía anteriormente, se convirtiese en algo satisfactorio para él, así que continuó con esa felicidad momentánea.

* * *

Ginny iba caminando mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, pues tenía que coger varios libros porque tenía tarea que hacer, además ella era la encargada de llevarle los libros a sus compañeros, debido a que ella se ofreció a hacerlo. Así que buscó los libros y los cogió, como eran muchos, a Ginny le pesaban un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que después de todo, Ginny tenía algo de fuerza. Así que se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca y al momento de abrirla, alguien más la abrió haciendo que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Ginny! Cuánto lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry exaltado.

-Si, estoy bien Harry no te preocupes, no vi hacia donde me dirigía.- al terminar de decir aquello, la chica se levantó y con ayuda de Harry, levantó todos los libros que ella cargaba anteriormente.

-Eso debe pesar mucho.

-No pesan tanto- dijo Ginny con toda naturalidad

-Ni hablar, déjame ayudarte- dijo Harry con dulzura mientras el chico quitó varios libros de Ginny para que el le ayudara a cargarlos.

-Y ¿Para que son todos estos libros?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Soy la encargada de llevarlos a los demás-

-¿Y que no pueden ellos mismos...?

-Yo me ofrecí voluntaria.- intervino Ginny. –No hay porque preocuparse Harry, fue algo que quise hacer.- dijo Ginny con dulzura mientras le daba una sonrisa a Harry, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara levemente.

Dejando esto por hecho, ambos se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pues Ginny debía dejarlos allí para que los demás sólo cogieran uno de tantos libros.

Llegando a aquel lugar, acomodaron por orden los libros que ambos cargaban sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la Sala Común.

-Gracias Harry, me has ayudado bastante- dijo la pelirroja con dulzura mientras que ésta besó a Harry en la mejilla como agradecimiento y sin mas que decir, Ginny escapó de ese lugar para poder dirigirse a los dormitorios, debido a que su corazón estaba acelerado, siempre palpitaba más de lo normal cuando estaba alrededor de él, eso le sucedía desde la primera vez que Harry fue a La Madriguera, la chica sentía que sus mejillas le ardían a tal punto que su corazón podría explotar ya que después de todo, lo que sentía por Harry era algo intenso, y de pronto supo que aquel pequeño sonrojo que al inicio tenía, se convirtió en un rubor más grande haciendo que se apoderara de todo el rostro de Ginny.

* * *

¡Hola! aquí dejo el tercer capítulo  
lo siento por no subirlo ayer, estaba un poco ocupada  
pero hoy subiré dos para compensarlo.  
Espero y les haya gustado ;)


	4. Felix felicis

**Capítulo IV: "Felix felicis"**

Al día siguiente Draco despertó muy contento, de hecho se le notaba por el aura que el chico emitía, pues ya tenía su plan en mente y sólo era cuestión de llevarlo a cabo, por primera vez estaba feliz a causa de Hermione debido a que gozaría demasiado de su venganza para no volver a ver a la chica, y era la primera vez que no se le notaba enfadado . Era un día muy feliz para él, así que sin más preámbulo bajó de su dormitorio para pasar la Sala Común de Slytherin pues debía ir a clases ya que el profesor Slughorn les había hablado a toda la clase sobre la poción "Felix felicis" o "Suerte líquida", el cual consiste que quien la beba, tendrá éxito en lo que haga debido a la poción y ese mismo día, toda la clase debía ganársela, pero sólo habría un ganador, era tan fuerte el ego que tenía Malfoy en ese momento, que pensó que sin duda, él sería el ganador, eso lo emocionaba aún más, por primera vez haría que su padre estuviera verdaderamente orgulloso de él, por sacar a una "Sangre sucia" del castillo y sin duda sus padres le premiarían pero sobretodo, eliminaría esas dichosas punzadas de las que tanto sentía Draco.

El chico se dirigió hacia su próxima clase, la cual era pociones…iba demasiado aprisa que empujó al trío de oro, no por que él lo haya querido hacer a propósito si no por lo apresurado que iba.

-¡Oye fija…!-dijo Ron

-¡Lo siento!- Draco intervino a Ron sin detenerse, pues el continuaba con su camino, era obvio que estaba demasiado feliz, que incluso pidió disculpas al trío de oro…en ese momento, nada ni nadie le podría quitar su felicidad.

-¿Él era Malfoy?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Al parecer si, ¿Ahora qué mosca le a picado a ese?- dijo Ron desconcertado.

-¡Chicos! Debemos ir ya a clase, luego preguntan sobre Malfoy- dijo Hermione con naturalidad, pues ella no quería que hablasen de él mientras ella estaba presente, no era porque no le importase la actitud de Draco, sino que recordaba lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco llegó a la clase, fue el primero que llegó seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Para esto era que se apresuró tanto?- Ron susurró a Harry.

-No tengo idea, supongo que algo trama- contestó Harry al susurro de Ron.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, toda la clase ya había llegado, sólo faltaba el profesor Slughorn quien ya había tardado un poco. Malfoy comenzó a desesperarse por instantes pues el profesor Slughorn no llegaba.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde chicos, sucedió algo pero ya no importa.- se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta pues mientras entraba, esas eran las palabras del profesor Slughorn.

Draco al mirarlo, de nuevo sonrió pues presentía que el ganaría, Hermione notó extrañada la expresión formada en el chico, pues era la primera vez que realmente lo veía feliz, y de nuevo la chica se percató que ella miraba a Draco, dándose cuenta de esto, apartó la vista hacia otro lugar.

-Bien, como ya les había dicho, hoy sólo uno tendrá la oportunidad de ganar la Felix felicis, pero para eso, quien prepare la mejor poción de Filtro de Muertos en Vida podrá ganarla, sin más que decir, les deseo suerte- dijo Slughorn enérgicamente.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Draco sacó el libro de pociones que llevaba en su mochila, se apresuró a abrirlo y comenzó a leer las instrucciones, para así, poder seguirlas correctamente y hacer la poción ya que él sólo se había propuesto a ser el ganador y tener el Felix felicis en su poder, en su mente solamente podía verse triunfar.

Trató de motivarse a sí mismo y se comenzó a apresurar pero hacía cada paso con seguridad, al cabo de un rato, todos ya habían terminado de hacerla, así que solamente el profesor Slughorn debía decir cual era la mejor poción. El profesor iba con cada uno para verificar la poción, y Draco sólo podía escuchar lo que él decía. _"No es suficiente. ¡Muy bien! Pero te faltó un poco. Puedes mejorar. Casi lo consigues. Nada mal…."_ El chico pudo oír aquellas palabras de Slughorn, él tenía una sensación agradable en su boca, pues sabía que sin duda alguna, él ganaría.

El profesor continuó pasando con los demás alumnos para después dirigirse hacia Draco, pues sólo quedaban Malfoy y Harry, eso ganaba aún más la confianza del chico, ya que sabía que le ganaría a Harry.

-¡Sorprendente! Lo haz hecho muy bien Draco, haz seguido los pasos correctamente, pero aún falta Harry.

En ese momento Draco estaba que estallaba de alegría, estaba más que claro para él, que ya tendría la victoria en sus manos. Malfoy se quedó viendo como el profesor Slughorn reprocharía la poción de Harry como hizo con los demás, todo era felicidad hasta que sucedió todo lo contrario, arruinando así el plan de Malfoy.

-¡Magnífico! Sin duda ésta es la mejor poción de la clase, has ganado el felix felicis Harry, ¡Te felicito! Úsalo muy bien- Slughorn le dio la poción a Harry dejándolo como ganador.

Malfoy no se lo creía, esa sensación de felicidad que sentía, de nuevo se convirtió en un enfado muy grande, le odiaba a Harry en esos instantes.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Cómo pudo ganar el estúpido de Potter?- exclamó Malfoy indignado y con desdén salió de aquella clase dejando a todos perplejos.

-¡Que porquería! ¡Debo conseguir otra forma de conseguirla!- dijo Malfoy mientras se le ocurría un nuevo plan para tener la felix felicis y poner su plan en marcha. ¿Quizá debía robársela a Harry? Draco pensó eso pero concluyó que Harry no dejaría tan fácil la poción y la dejaría en su dormitorio.

-¡Demonios! ¡Piensa algo Draco!- gritó Malfoy con enfado mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, de nuevo ideó un nuevo plan para conseguir la felix felicis, debía conseguir una a toda costa, costara lo que costara, él iba a conseguirla.

-¡Snape!- gritó el chico con euforia, pues él sabía que Snape le prepararía una poción, ya que Snape cuidaba a Malfoy debido al juramento inquebrantable, así que él, estaba bajo el mando del chico, pero podría ser que incluso tuviera una felix felicis a la mano. Sin darle más rodeos al asunto, el chico se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Snape, así que comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes del castillo, hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-¡Necesito algo!- exlcamó Malfoy.

-Lo que ordenes- dijo Snape con respeto hacia el chico.

-Necesito una Felix felicis-

-¿Para qué quieres…?-

-¡Sólo consíguela!- intervino Malfoy con enfado.

-Tengo una en mi oficina, así que sígueme- añadió Snape y sin más que decir, ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Snape. Malfoy se alivió un poco, pues de nuevo esa sensación de alegría había llegado a él, pero no quería estar seguro de ello hasta comprobarlo.

-Entra- dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy, a lo que ocasionó que el chicho entrase. Snape supo dónde estaba la poción así que sólo caminó hacia ella y la tomó para después dársela al chico.

-Ten, tómala pero no hagas nada imprudente, recuerda que ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

-Si, lo que digas- dijo Malfoy despreocupado mientras tomaba aquella poción. Su alegría volvió pues ya tenía la poción en sus manos, sólo era cuestión de tomarla y el plan seguiría su curso, salió de la oficina de Snape y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se tomó una parte de la poción, pues su plan, ya había comenzado.

* * *

¡Hola!, pues lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos hoy xD  
¿Funcionará el plan de Draco ahora que  
ya tomó la felix felicis?  
¿Podrá vengarse de Hermione?  
¿Qué pasará ahora? lo siento por tanto suspenso xD  
espero y les haya gustado :)


	5. Agriamente¿dulce?

**Capítulo V: "Agriamente… ¿dulce?"**

Era un día magnífico para Hermione. El clima era cálido, no se encontraba ninguna posibilidad para que lloviese, claramente se podía sentir un aroma agradable para la chica. Después de que terminasen las clases podría ir apoyarle a Ron y Harry; pues era el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Ella había despertado más motivada de lo normal, puesto que aunque sabía que era un día como cualquier otro, presentía por algún motivo extraño que sería un día muy espléndido, pues su corazón se lo decía. A lo que ocasionó que la chica comenzara a reflexionar el por qué se sentía de esa manera, tal vez esa sensación de agrado se podría deber a que Gryffindor, posiblemente podría ganar, quizás se debía a que algo muy bueno podría pasar o quizás, simplemente era de esos pocos días que se despertaba muy motivada sin ningún motivo especial, pues en esos instantes solamente se le pudo haber ocurrido aquellas ideas para concluir su estado de ánimo.

Sin más preámbulos, la chica salió de su cama para aprovechar el día al máximo, pues no todos los días de su vida se sentía de esa manera.

Saliendo de aquel dormitorio de chicas, bajó las escaleras para así poder llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, llegando allí notó que Harry y Ron estaban esperándola para dirigirse los tres juntos a clases.

-¡Hoy será un día estupendo chicos! -dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

-¿Lo dices por el Quidditch? -preguntó Ron.

-Eso es seguro Ron, les estaré apoyando.

-¿Ahora qué mosca te a picado? –preguntó Ron con tono de burla.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz e ir a apoyarles? –replicó la chica. A lo que ocasionó que Harry y Ron se miraran por instantes muy sorprendidos, pues se les hacía extraño la manera de actuar de Hermione.

-Claro que puedes. –aclaró Harry.

Terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el trío de oro cogió sus cosas para que seguido de esto, Hermione abrazara por ambos brazos a los dos chicos para apoyarse en ellos y así poder dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda e ir a clases.

Después de salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se dirigieron a su primera clase, la cual era herbología. Al llegar allí, todos habían tomado su lugar para poder comenzar con la clase.

Mientras la clase tomaba su curso, la profesora Sprout comenzaba a hacer varias preguntas a todos los que se encontraban en aquel sitio, las cuales, la chica las contestaba con mucha facilidad como era de esperarse viniendo de ella, sólo que ese día se concentraba en participar constantemente, ocasionando que cada vez que contestara todas y cada una de sus preguntas, se aumentaran puntos a Gryffindor, lo cual producía que la profesora se sorprendiera al ver la aportación de Hermione en su clase.

-¡Caracoles hervidos!, usted está muy motivada hoy. –Anunció la profesora Sprout dirigiéndose hacia Hermione.

-Eso es lo normal en ella profesora. –Contestó Ron con sarcasmo.

-Calla Ron.

-¿A que se deberá? ¿Será que esa motivación se deba a que se ha enamorado? –preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Hermione se detuvo a reflexionar aquella pregunta de su profesora. ¿Estar enamorada? Por supuesto que no, ¿De quién podría enamorarse? Tras reflexionar a aquella pregunta, en la mente de la chica, apareció una imagen de Draco, su mente ahora estaba repleta de pensamiento en torno al chico.

-¡No!... ¿De quién podría estar enamorada? –titubeó Hermione con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilícese. –rió un poco la profesora. –Sólo preguntaba. -dijo mientras continuaba con la clase.

Al término de ésta, Hermione se preguntó a sí misma por qué la pregunta le afectó un poco, y sobretodo ¿Por qué había aparecido una imagen de Draco en su mente?, ella continuaba preguntándose aquello. ¿Enamorarse de Malfoy? No, la chica no se podía imaginar un mundo dónde ella estuviese enamorada tan siquiera de él, pues sabía que el chico no le correspondería y de alguna u otra forma, éste la rechazaría sin duda alguna.

La chica no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, debido a que sabía que no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, así que Hermione estaba decidida que nada ni nadie le arruinaría su día.

Mientras tanto, el trío de oro se dispuso a dirigirse a su siguiente clase la cual era Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Al comienzo de esta, el profesor Snape comenzó a bajar puntos a Gryffindor como siempre solía hacerlo, pero eso no le importó mucho a la chica, pues esa sensación agradable continuaba en ella, al parecer nadie podría arrebatarle su felicidad, por lo menos eso era lo que Hermione pensaba.

Cuando terminó la clase, los tres continuaron con las restantes para así poder dirigirse a la última de todas; la cual era pociones.

El trío de oro caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a Pociones, hasta que algo repentino sucedió e hizo que Ron se enfadara demasiado, pues al parecer Draco Malfoy les había empujado.

-¡Oye fija…

-¡Lo siento! –Draco al pronunciar aquellas palabras, causó que el trío de oro se miraran unos a otros muy confundidos, debido a que nunca habían escuchado a Malfoy decir aquellas palabras.

-¿Él era Malfoy?.- preguntó Harry

-Al parecer sí ¿Ahora que mosca le habrá picado a ese?

-Chicos luego hablan sobre Malfoy, por ahora vayamos a clase –dijo Hermione pues no quería que le mencionaran a Draco, ya que no quería recordar lo sucedido anteriormente. Por lo tanto, siguieron caminando por aquellos pasillos para dirigirse pociones, ya que estaban cerca por llegar.

Al entrar, notaron pasmados a Draco, puesto que era el primero en llegar a la clase, lo cual era demasiado raro ya que Malfoy nunca había llegado antes que todos a una sola clase, lo cual hizo que el trío de oro se preguntaran que era lo que le había sucedido al chico.

-¿Qué le sucede a Malfoy? –Le susurró Ron a Harry.

-No se, supongo que algo trama. –contestó Harry al susurro.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, todos ya habían llegado aunque el profesor Slughorn había tardado unos cuantos minutos en llegar, pero eso ya no importaba, pues en ese momento ya les había explicado que harían la poción del " _Filtro de Muertos en Vida"_ para poder ganar el " _Felix felicis"_ , el cual, Harry con su esfuerzo se lo ganó.

-¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Cómo pudo ganar el estúpido de Potter? –reprochó Malfoy con desdén. Ocasionando que toda la clase escuchase aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca del chico con un odio muy agobiante, pues después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el chico solo azotó la puerta de un jalón, saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Vaya, al parecer a Draco no le agradó mucho mi decisión, bueno, éstas cosas no se evitan ¿verdad Harry? Así que tómala y dale un buen uso –Aclaró el profesor Slughorn. Y así dio fin a la clase mientras los demás aplaudían a Harry.

Mientras toda la clase se dirigía a la puerta para salir del lugar, al parecer Hermione pudo notar el repentino cambio de Draco, pues se le hizo extraño que todo el día estuviera feliz, y anduviese de un lugar a otro, como para que en una simple clase, esa aura de felicidad se convirtiera en una ira muy agobiante.

-Sin duda algo se trae entre manos. –susurró Hermione para sí misma con perspicacia.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Ron.

-Nada. –dijo la chica con nerviosismo. –Creo que ya deben prepararse para su partido de Quidditch. –añadió decidida.

-¡A la orden mamá! –dijo Ron con tono burlón a lo que hizo que la chica riera a carcajadas, pues le había hecho sentir más feliz de lo que se encontraba.

-Debemos irnos ya. –anunció Harry. –Te veremos pronto Hermione. –añadió el chico con una sonrisa acogedora.

-¡Suerte!. –Finalizó la chica con entusiasmo.

Harry y Ron se adelantaron para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a aquel lugar antes que todo el público, mientras que Hermione se dirigió hacia la librería y pasar un poco de tiempo allí, ya que después debería dirigirse hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ir a cambiarse e ir al partido de Quidditch para apoyar a sus amigos.

Llegando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la chica se encontró a Neville, él tenía la mirada perdida como si no reaccionara mientras lucía demasiado pálido a lo que ocasionó que Hermione quedara perpleja por unos instantes.

Al verlo de esa manera la chica reaccionó y sin dudarlo dos veces, tocó la frente de Neville, y al parecer se percató que estaba demasiado frío como un muerto y tenía la sensación como si se fuese a desmayar.

-¡Neville, debemos ir rápido a la enfermería!. -exclamó Hermione mientras se dirigía al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Saliendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y tras haber caminado unos cuantos pasillos, la chica sentía una sensación como si alguien clavase sus ojos sobre de ella, claramente sintió una presencia muy pesada. La chica por inercia se detuvo por un momento y se giró para mirar si alguien estaba siguiéndolos, pero al parecer no había nadie, puesto que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Dando un pequeño suspiro, la chica no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, debido a que pensaba que solo era parte de su imaginación, además debía apresurarse para llevar a Neville a la enfermería, así que antes de que volviese a pensar otra cosa, la chica dio pasos largos a toda prisa, puesto que ya le quedaba muy poco por llegar.

* * *

-Hermione se ha retrasado. –dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia Harry con toda la multitud alrededor, pues el partido estaba por comenzar.

-Tal vez surgió algo o tuvo que dirigirse a un lugar urgentemente. –respondió Harry con audacia.

-¿Hay otro lugar aparte de este al que asistiría ella en este momento? Tú mismo notaste como estaba en toda la mañana con eso de que nos iba apoyar ¿Para que luego no llegue puntual? Tú sabes como de puntual es Hermione.

-Tienes razón Ron, solo espero que no le haya sucedido algo grave. –dijo Harry preocupadamente. Y antes de que añadieran algo más, el partido ya había comenzado.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos pasillos más, la chica ya había llegado a la enfermería. -¡Señora Pomfrey! Neville está demasiado fatal. -La señora Pomfrey al percatarse del estado en que iba Neville, notó que alguien lo había hechizado para ponerlo en ese estado, y con ayuda de ambas, pudieron recostar al chico sobre una cama.

-Alguien lo ha hechizado así que se requiere de una poción para recuperarse, tengo una en la estantería así que por ahora no corre ningún riesgo. –dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras buscaba aquél tónico para poder dárselo a Neville. –Después de tomarse esto, sólo necesita descansar un buen rato para que la poción haga un mejor efecto, así que no hay ningún problema si quieres marcharte. –añadió.

-Está bien, puedo esperar un rato más. -dijo Hermione mientras se quedó esperando sentada.

Después de pasar veinte minutos, la chica recordó el partido de Quidditch que sus amigos tenían en ese instante. –Mierda, debo irme ya. –dijo Hermione al ver la hora que era. –Muchas gracias señora Pomfrey pero debo irme, mañana vuelvo a ver como está. –anunció la chica y se dirigió directamente a la puerta para salir de ese lugar y dirigirse al partido.

Al salir, pudo ver una silueta negra esperándola mientras se encontraba recargada sobre una pared con brazos cruzados, Hermione al acercarse, pudo notar que aquella silueta se trataba de Draco Malfoy, que por cierto pareciese como si llevara un buen rato esperándola allí parado.

-Eres tan lenta Granger. –dijo Malfoy fríamente.

-¿Hace cuanto llevas allí parado? –preguntó la chica secamente.

-¡Desde que trajiste a ese a la enfermería! –gritó Malfoy con enfado.

-¿Acaso me has seguido? –al terminar de decir aquello, se hizo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, pues no hubo respuesta por parte de Draco.

-¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Y qué si te he seguido? ¡Ese no es el punto!. –exclamó Malfoy. –Sólo dime que me has hecho. -añadió

-No sé de que estás hablando y tampoco sé porque estás tan enfadado conmigo, pero ¿Sabes? No me interesa porque ahora mismo debo marcharme. –y antes de que la chica se marchase, Draco la haló del brazo, arrinconándola sobre la pared. -¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy? ¡Suéltame! –exclamó Hermione.

-Te he preguntado algo, así que respóndeme tú a mí, por lo tanto, dime Granger ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

-¡Ya te dije que no sé de que me estás hablando así que suéltame! –tras decir eso, Hermione intentó escapar de ese lugar arrinconado pero al parecer, Malfoy era más fuerte que ella y era más que claro que la detuvo con mucha fuerza.

-No te escaparás tan fácilmente Granger, te dije que te arrepentirías ¿recuerdas? –dijo Malfoy con un tono agrio mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de satisfacción, pues su plan estaba funcionando. Así que sacó la varita de su túnica para hacer que Hermione se atemorizara, pero Draco no tenía intenciones de atacarla, solamente quería llevar a cabo el plan.

-Esto lo haces porque te quieres deshacer de alguien como yo ¿cierto? ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia mí que quieres eliminarme? ¿o es que acaso sólo te quieres deshacer de mí sólo por ser una Sangre Sucia?. –dijo Hermione con voz chillona, mientras sus ojos se tornaron algo rojos, pues su mirada le delataba que quería llorar en ese momento.

Draco vio detenidamente la mirada de Hermione, e hizo que le recordara aquél momento que igualmente observaba aquellos ojos llenos de vida de la chica, los cuales, ahora estaban completamente rojizos debido al llanto que se guardaba la chica, aquel brillo que Hermione siempre solía tener en sus ojos, se tornó simplemente como si una tormenta hubiese atravesado en ellos. El pecho le dolió un poco al chico, pues veía atemorizada a Hermione, cosa que jamás había visto como tal. –" _¡Tonterías! Debo apresurarme o la felix felicis no funcionará". –_ pensó Malfoy con determinación mientras se continuaba animando a sí mismo para terminar de una buena vez con todo.

-Lo sabía, pero ya no tengo porque perder el tiempo contigo. –dijo Hermione, pues ya sabía que la respuesta de Malfoy sería un si. También notó que que no era buena idea quedarse allí parada, puesto que no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, ni mucho menos que la viesen con ojos llorosos. A lo que ocasionó que se zafara bruscamente de Malfoy, para así darse media vuelta y poder marcharse de aquel lugar, pues sabía que tarde o temprano se le saldría una lágrima.

Draco notó como Hermione se iba marchando mientras ésta le daba la espalda, él sentía que si la chica se iba de aquel lugar, perdería la oportunidad para amenazarle después, ya que realmente necesitaba de la felix felicis para que su plan fuese perfecto y sabía que si le ordenaba a Snape conseguir otra poción, él comenzaría a sospechar sobre el asunto. Sin más preámbulos, el chico gritó con mucha fuerza. -¡Oye, sabelotodo! –Draco caminó hacia la chica para detenerla, así que cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del hombro para que Hermione se detuviese y se girase para mirarle.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? –dijo Hermione con furia mientras le caía la primera gota de lágrimas de sus ojos. -¿Es que acaso no te cansas de hacerme la vida imposible? –añadió mientras le caían las demás gotas de sus ojos.

-La verdad es…que no sé que quiero realmente, porque yo…

-¿Tú…que?

Draco no pudo contenerse y bruscamente volvió a arrinconar a Hermione dejándola sobre la pared, con brusquedad se acercó a Hermione y abruptamente besó los labios de la chica, apoderándose de su boca con tanta violencia, crueldad y demasiado enfado. En ese momento el sabía que funcionaría de igual manera como un plan de venganza en contra de Hermione, desesperado, intentaba transmitirle todo el odio que el sentía a través de ella. Por lo tanto, a la chica le comenzó a palpitar rápidamente el corazón, a lo que ocasionó que Draco pudiese sentirlo con claridad y continuara con el beso más salvajemente de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Ambos pudieron sentir aquella calidez que los invadía, a lo que hizo que el chico quedara vulnerable ante esa dulzura que Hermione le transmitía, en esos momentos, Draco había perdido completamente el control, él había olvidado por completo su "venganza" en contra de la chica. Mientras que ambos se dejaban llevar por el beso, ocasionando que éste, se hiciera aún más profundo de lo esperado.

Draco la tomó con una mano por la cintura atrayéndola aún más hacia él para intensificar el beso, mientras que la otra, estaba acariciando el cabello de Hermione alborotándolo con demasiada intensidad…ambos no sabían lo que hacían, puesto que solamente se habían perdido en un mundo dónde en ese momento, sólo estaban ellos dos. Solamente pudieron notar que la amargura al inicio del beso, se convirtió lenta y profundamente en algo muy dulce cómo un algodón de azúcar, el beso continuó por un par de minutos más, pero para ellos se sintió como si hubiese durado toda una eternidad.

* * *

¡Hola!, lo siento si sólo subí un capítulo  
pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir el otro  
así que la siguiente semana lo subiré.  
Ahora que por fin se han besado xD ¿Que sucederá ahora?  
¿Qué hará Draco? y ¿Qué hará Hermione?  
¿Qué pasará con ambos? xD.  
Sólo espero que les haya gustado :)


	6. No digas nada

**Capítulo VI: "No digas nada"**

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el beso se profundizaba gradualmente de lo esperado, pues ambos llegaban a presenciar la conexión que obtenían al momento de sentir aquellas caricias y esos besos tan efímeros con un toque de vigor. Draco había olvidado completamente todo relacionado con Hermione, desde lo que la chica le había experimentado sentir hasta el plan de venganza que tenía contra ella, pues todo el odio, rencor y enfado que Malfoy sentía en el pasado, se había desvanecido tras aquel mágico momento.

Tal vez lo que produjo que el chico no se contuviese era porque en cierto modo, lograba oler el aroma tan dulce de la chica a través de ella, por primera vez en su vida logró oler con claridad esa fragancia tan extravagante y tenue de Hermione, podía sentir la ternura con la que la chica le correspondía el beso, lo cual producía que quedara completamente vulnerable y despojado ante ella, o quizás, simplemente en ese momento sentía algo más que un "plan de venganza", pues sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.

Mientras que la chica, podía sentir la fuerza con la que Draco la sujetaba, aferrándose a ella con delicadeza como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras que la besaba tan frágil y dócilmente con un poco de rigor, dejándola perderse en su mundo de ensueño. ¿Acaso ese era el motivo por el cual su corazón le susurraba a gritos que ese día sería demasiado especial? Hermione no estaba muy segura de ello, aunque probablemente esa sería la razón primordial, puesto que no fue al partido de Quidditch de sus amigos, del cual la chica no paraba de entusiasmarse en casi toda la mañana, pero de cierto modo, aún quedaba otra duda. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy la hizo sentir de tal forma que la chica se perdiese en un mundo totalmente diferente?

 _-"Tal vez sea por… ¡No!, esto no es más que otro de tus sueños Hermione" –_ pensaba la chica con su mente debilitada puesto que no pensaba con total claridad, sin embargo, cada caricia que Draco le transmitía con ternura, le hacía sentir de una forma muy especial, ocasionando que sin más remedio, se dejase llevar inconscientemente , pues no contaba con el control suficiente como para detenerse ya que el chico le hacía sentir de una manera tan peculiar, ya que de cierta manera, jamás fue capaz de imaginar que existiera alguien que consiguiese besarla con tanta pasión como lo hizo Draco Malfoy.

 _-"¿Será esto un sueño?" –_ se preguntaba Hermione mientras intentaba reflexionar aquella pregunta debido a que era una duda muy grande que giraba en torno a su mente, ya que ese beso se sentía tan realmente irreal, pues ¡Draco la besaba!, él estaba besándola como nunca antes pudo haberse imaginado, lo cual era una de las cosas que Malfoy nunca haría, Hermione sabía muy bien que aunque ella fuese la última chica en el mundo, Draco Malfoy no haría tal cosa como besarla. No podía imaginarse una relación estable a lado de él tan siquiera. ¿Una Gryffindor con un Slytherin? ¿Una Sangre sucia con un Sangre pura? ¿Una leona con una serpiente? No. Estaba mas que claro que el chico jamás aceptaría tal cosa como eso, ya que a el no le gustaría ser la burla de todos y la decepción de los demás solo por salir con Hermione.

Y ni hablar de Lucius, él sin duda le pondría un castigo demasiado cruel al chico, ocasionaría que se arrepintiese por salir con una "Sangre Sucia", mientras que con la chica intentaría hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de una buena vez de ella, puesto que ningún Malfoy, había manchado su apellido al cometer tal cosa tan decepcionante para ellos.

Todo era demasiado ilógico, pero aún quedaba una duda que superaba a las demás. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hermione no podía saberlo con precisión, pues algo evitaba que la chica contestase a su pregunta, quizás la razón era que aquel beso no la dejaba razonar de forma correcta debido a que constantemente iba perdiéndose en ese beso tan irreal pero a la vez tan cálido y lleno de vida.

Sin más preámbulo, ambos continuaron disfrutando de su tan "espléndido" beso por unos instantes más, todo iba muy bien, quizás perfectamente bien hasta que inesperadamente, un pensamiento o tal vez un recuerdo se cruzó por la mente de Hermione, pues la chica había recordado aquellas palabras hirientes de Malfoy:

 _-"Te dije que te arrepentirías ¿recuerdas?"-._

Hermione reaccionó instantáneamente tras haber recordado aquella escena donde Malfoy la miraba con gran odio y rencor. La chica supuso que no era más que un plan de venganza del chico, no era más que un capricho el cual debía cumplir para satisfacerse a si mismo, pues ella pensaba que primero jugaría con ella, causando que se ilusionara por instantes, para que después de su dichoso beso, la atormentara contándoles a todos sobre lo sucedido, aunque estaba más que claro que él, ajustaría la historia a su propio beneficio, logrando que Hermione fuese el centro de atención y la burla de todo el mundo lo cual, a la chica no le gustaría ser.

Así que antes de que Draco pudiese hacerle otra caricia tan acogedora y ella se dejase llevar nuevamente, la chica abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, para que seguido de esto lo apartara con fuerza de sus labios para que actoto seguido, se lograra zafar con brusquedad de él mientras a éste lo empujaba, dejándolo atónito.

Mientras Malfoy entraba en sí, él notó lo que había sucedido y no paraba de preguntarse que era lo que realmente había hecho… ¿Y su plan? ¿Por qué no funcionó? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Se preguntaba constantemente, puesto que en su rostro se le podía notar que estaba demasiado pasmado por lo ocurrido, pero, no tardó mucho para que su odio regresara y volviese a mirarla de una manera tan despreciable y fríamente mientras la ira le comía la culpa.

-¿¡Qué mierda te ocurre!? –dijo Malfoy refunfuñando de enfado.

-¿¡Que qué mierda me ocurre!? –contestó la chica con un tono de sorpresa puesto que había despertado de aquel sueño lleno de magia, para iniciar con una pesadilla que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida. -¡Eso debería preguntar yo, ya que tu eres el que me ha besado! Dime Malfoy ¿ya estás conforme? ¡Tu estúpido plan funcionó! –exclamó Hermione furiosa.

 _-"¿Plan? ¿Cómo es que ella lo supo?" –_ más preguntas apuntaban hacia Malfoy, sólo que si pudo responderlas con facilidad, pues él creía que la chica le había pillado con todo, lo cual causaba que al chico le diera un poco de pavor todo, debido a que sabía que si Hermione llegase a abrir la boca, su padre se enteraría, lo cual eso no indicaba cosas para nada buenas.

A Draco, instintivamente se le pudo ocurrir una última petición para decírsela a Hermione antes de que se fuese y se marchara de aquel lugar:

-No digas nada. –dijo Malfoy con un tono de súplica y moderadamente serio, mientras Draco miraba a la chica con firmeza, pues su mirada le delataba angustia, lo cual, Hermione pudo descubrir con mucha facilidad. Aunque estaba claro que el chico no dejaría que le viesen tan afectado por algo que el mismo cometió, él pensaba que sería una deshonra total si se dejase ver débil delante de los demás. Así que antes de que añadiera algo más, se marchó de aquel lugar con indiferencia.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, Hermione se quedó completamente perpleja pues no sabía que era lo que pasaba con el chico con exactitud, ya que pensaba que Malfoy iría a contarles a todos sobre lo ocurrido, pero sin embargo, Draco fue el que pidió a la chica que no dijese nada a nadie. No sabía que era lo que ocurría pero lo que si comprendía, era que aquel beso fue tan satisfactoriamente raro.

-Mierda, ya es demasiado tarde, el partido ya ha terminado. –dijo Hermione con inquietud, pues se sentía terriblemente mal por no poder asistir al partido de sus amigos, ella sentía que de alguna u otra forma les había fallado, precisamente esa no era la razón principal, si no, que fue por haber besado a uno de los enemigos de Ron y Harry, y aunque ella sabía que Draco fue el que la besó, de cierta manera, la chica sentía ese sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Qué he hecho? –Hermione se susurraba constantemente a sí misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts para dirigirse hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar explicaciones a sus amigos. -Antes que nada, debería hablar mañana con Malfoy, necesito aclarar con exactitud que significó ese beso.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, Hermione notó a los chicos muy abatidos pues no emitían un aura demasiado buena y sus estados de ánimos se veían fatal.

-Chicos, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione titubeando de perplejidad. Y Tras decir aquello, ambos chicos miraron hacia Hermione con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde has estado? –dijo Ron

-Con Neville.

-¿Y preferiste irte con él en vez de nosotros?, todo el tiempo Harry y yo estábamos preocupados por ti ¿Para que tú estuvieras todo éste tiempo con él? Realmente no te entiendo. ¿Sabes? Gryffindor perdió y…

-Tranquilízate Ron. –intervino Harry.

-¡Ella jamás llegó! Tan siquiera nos hubiese avisado antes.

-¡Estaba en la enfermería con Neville, se veía en mal estado así que simplemente lo llevé!, ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Ronald! –exclamó Hermione con enfado. –Además ¡no es mi culpa que haya perdido Gryffindor así que no me lo eches en cara!.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices, es real? –preguntó Ron malhumorado.

-¿En realidad no me crees? Como sea, puedes preguntarle a… -Hermione se detuvo al recordar que si mencionaba a Malfoy, sería demasiado sospechoso, ya que Hermione siempre pasaba de largo cuando se trataba de él.

-¿A?, ¿A quién Hermione? –interfirió Harry con curiosidad

-A...P..pues ¡A la señora Pomfrey!, ¡Sí, ella les dirá lo que realmente pasó! –dijo Hermione con un suspiro de alivio. -Escuchen, tuve un día cansado y estoy exhausta…Lo siento si no pude ir al partido, realmente quería ir pero no pude. –añadió mientras daba otros pequeños suspiros de alivio al mirar que sus amigos no le habían pillado. Así que después de decir aquellas palabras, la chica se marchó y se dirigió directamente a los dormitorios de chicas.

-Últimamente noto más rara a Hermione. – dijo Harry con preocupación.

-Ella siempre ha sido rara.

-Tal vez, pero creo que deberíamos observarla seguidamente, me preocupa que se haya metido en algún lío.-

-Está bien, hagámoslo, te demostraré que no sucede nada diferente con ella. –finalizó Ron mientras ambos se dirigían a sus dormitorios, pues sólo querían descansar tras haber perdido.

* * *

Draco se dirigía hacia su Sala Común. Por momentos se encontraba muy perplejo por lo ocurrido…tenía temor a que su padre se enterase de lo sucedido, realmente no quería que Hermione le contase algo a alguien, no quería que fuesen descubiertos, sentía pavor tan sólo con imaginarse que alguien los hubiese visto.

-Tranquilízate Draco, esa sangre sucia no dirá nada. –se susurraba a sí mismo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se dirigió directamente hacia los dormitorios y comenzó a recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido.

Tras pensar y pensar sobre la manera en que sintió el beso y la manera con la Hermione le correspondía, llegó a la conclusión que no se trataba más que un capricho de él, para poder vengarse de la chica, ella debía arrepentirse por todo y debía hacerla pagar, pero entonces ¿Por qué la besó con demasiada intensidad? Malfoy se decía a sí mismo que solamente era para hacer aún mejor el plan pero él mismo sabía que eso no era así, porque realmente le había gustado ese beso.

Al seguir mirando las cosas a su alrededor para intentar tranquilizarse, notó una carta sobre el pequeño mueble que Draco tenía a lado de su cama, así que se acercó a él y con cautela abrió la carta.

Al abrirla notó que el remitente era de su padre, la cual, la carta le decía: ya sabes que hacer. Al mirarla detenidamente, notó que había una pequeña abertura cuadrada y en ella había una serpiente, así que recordó aquel dije que sus padres le habían obsequiado hace unos años atrás. Así que comenzó a buscar el dije en el pequeño mueble que tenía, y al momento de encontrarlo, colocó el dije en esa pequeña abertura cuadrada para que ese pequeño mensaje, se transformara en el mensaje verdadero que Lucius le había mandado al chico.

Lo cual, la carta decía:

Draco, seré breve y conciso. Tu madre y yo hemos pensado muy bien esto y decidimos que por fin podrás trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso, tu sueño se hará realidad ahora. ¿Recuerdas que querías ser un mortífago lo antes posible? Pues terminando el año, te convertirás en uno de nosotros, pero para eso, debes estar fuera de Hogwarts por un tiempo, debes observar lo que realmente hace un mortífago. No querrás fallarle al Señor Tenebroso ¿verdad?, mañana quiero que estén listas tus cosas puesto que mañana partirás de Hogwarts ¿entendido?

A Malfoy le emocionó mucho la idea de que por fin se convertiría en un mortífago. Que tendría que abandonar Hogwarts por un tiempo lo hacía realmete feliz, al seguir con su felicidad, una imagen de Hermione cruzó por los pensamientos de Draco, a lo que ocasionó que se quedara parado, sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

-Esto será bueno, no tendré que ver por buen tiempo al estúpido de Potter, al pobretón y sobretodo a esa sangre sucia. –dijo Malfoy mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre, ocasionando que volviese a su estado original. Mientras que él se acostaba en su cama dispuesto a dormir, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Pero ¿Esa sonrisa se debía por lo ocurrido con Hermione? ¿o por la noticia que le dijo su padre?

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, por cierto, subiré un capítulo  
semanalmente debido a que aveces no tengo  
mucho tiempo en escribir un capítulo el viernes y otro el sábado;  
enserio lo siento.  
Y bueno, al parecer a ambos les gustó el beso xD  
¿Qué pasará ahora que Draco se irá por un tiempo de  
Hogwarts?


	7. Confusión y aceptación

**Capítulo VII: "Confusión y aceptación"**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó más temprano de lo usual para poder empacar sus cosas, pues no quería hacer que Lucius se enfadara por esperarle mucho tiempo, él sabía muy bien que la tarea que iba hacer era muy importante, ya que por primera vez podría ver el trabajo de un mortífago, por primera vez sentiría que era capaz de servirle a alguien, por primera vez podría trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso, sólo era cuestión de seguir las ordenes de su padre y podría sentir esa satisfacción de convertirse en uno de ellos: "en un mortífago" .

Con todas las cosas ya empacadas en su baúl, Draco salió cautelosamente de su dormitorio para poder salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin sin que nadie lo viera, y así poder dirigirse hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts, pues éste ya lo esperaba para poder llevarlo a su próximo destino.

Mientras se dirigía al andén, no paraba de emocionarse con la idea de convertirse en mortífago, el saber que en unas cuantas horas llegaría a la Mansión Malfoy lo ponía realmente feliz, aunque sabía que primero Lucius le repetiría de nuevo sobre la importancia de su sangre y también que jamás debería mancharla si quería ser un Sangre pura digno de llamarse, así que, para ello, Malfoy debía cuidar tanto su sangre como su apellido con cautela pues debía evitar que alguien le humillase.

Así que, al momento de subirse, Draco caminó por el pasillo del tren para encontrarse con su madre en un compartimiento. Mientras se dirigía a donde ya lo esperaban, pudo distinguir en la lejanía una cosa muy llamativa tirada en el suelo, pues el objeto, destellaba.

El chico se acercó a dicho objeto por curiosidad, mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que se trataba de un collar, pero no era de esos que se veían muy simples, si no que se trataba de esos collares que, al momento de abrirlos, se podían encontrar relojes, fotos, notas u otro objeto importante dentro de él; era un relicario.

–" _¿De quién será ésta porquería?"-_ se preguntó a sí mismo con desdén mientras abría con precaución dicho relicario.

Al abrirlo, notó que había tres fotos y un espacio vacío, tal vez en ese espacio se podrían agregar otras dos fotografías más. Ya que en la primera, estaba una mujer con cabello color castaño, tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda, su piel era blanca y tenía una vestimenta fuera de lo normal. Draco pudo saber con claridad que se trataba de una muggle. Mientras que la segunda foto se trataba de un hombre de estatura media y ojos marrones, al parecer tenía la misma vestimenta que la mujer de la primera foto, pues todo era demasiado común. _– "¡Todo está lleno de muggles!"-_ pensó mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la tercera y última foto.

La tercera foto se trataba de una niña pequeña de ojos color marrón, cabello castaño y piel morena, dicha niña se encontraba en una casa grande cerca de una chimenea, y se podía apreciar que ella reía, podía apreciarse que en ese momento, estaba feliz. _–"Tonterías ¡Esto no debería estar aquí!" –_ pensó mientras arrojaba el collar al suelo.

Cuando el objeto ya estaba en el suelo, había caído al revés, pues las fotografías habían quedado para abajo y la parte de atrás quedó hacia arriba. Así que cuando estuvo al punto de marcharse, notó otra cosa que le llamó la atención pues detrás de este objeto, en letra cursiva se podía leer la leyenda: _**"Propiedad de la familia Granger"**_.

-Así que es de esa sangre sucia. –dijo mientras volvía a tomar el objeto y lo miraba con determinación. –Debí suponerlo, después de todo, ¡Sus padres son muggles! –dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de orgullo al tenerlo en su poder.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Narcissa.

-¡Eh! si madre, estaba buscándote. –dijo mientras titubeaba un poco para que no le pillara.

-Debemos apresurarnos si no quieres hacer esperar a tu padre.

-Tienes razón. –respondió mientras guardaba aquel relicario en su equipaje.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó seria.

-Nada, sólo es basura… nada importante. –finalizó Draco, mientras ambos se fueron a un compartimiento y así, el tren partió de aquel lugar.

Ese mismo día, Hermione se había despertado como de costumbre aunque durmió demasiado poco por pensar en lo de ayer, pero todo lo demás era lo mismo que siempre y con la misma rutina que los demás días, pues primero se levantaba para esperar a sus amigos y dirigirse juntos a clase, sólo que ese día, ella tenía que hablar con Draco Malfoy para aclarar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, el trío de oro se dirigió a clases y la chica notó que no se encontraba Malfoy, tal vez en las demás, él se presentaría, ya que como de costumbre, al chico no le importaba faltar, pues le daba igual.

En la segunda clase tampoco apareció, pasó la tercera y mucho menos apareció, el resto del día continuó igual pues no había ningún rastro del chico. _–"Quizás enfermó"_ –pensó pues no se le ocurría otra razón por la cual Malfoy no aparecía.

A la hora del almuerzo, la chica tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que el chico apareciese, ya que realmente quería hablar acerca del tema del beso, quería comprobar si realmente se trataba de un plan de venganza, o se trataba de otra cosa, pues esa intensidad con la que Draco la besó, la hacía dudar, pasó la hora del almuerzo, pero no, tampoco apareció en el Gran Comedor.

 _\- ¿Dónde_ _está él_? –se preguntaba Hermione con desconfianza. – _Seguramente quiere evitarme para que no hablé con él, pero mañana, nuevamente seguiré queriendo hablar con él, así que no importa mucho. –_ pensó Hermione con vacilación.

\- Hoy tenemos que entrenar, ¿Vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Harry ocasionando que Hermione dejara de pensar un momento acerca del tema.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Pero ahora si irás cierto? –preguntó Ron vacilando.

\- Si, sólo iré por un momento a ver cómo está Neville.

\- ¿De nuevo irás con él? –dijo Ron.

\- Por supuesto Ron, no puedo dejarlo después de que se puso fatal.

\- Como sea, pero esta vez sí debes ir, aunque sea solo por un rato. –añadió Ron mientras se reía tras decir aquello, después de ello Harry y Ron se dirigieron a entrenar mientras que Hermione se marchaba a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vio a Neville en mejor estado, aún seguía recostado en la cama pero ahora tenía un mejor aspecto que antes.

-¡Hola Neville! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Hermione enérgicamente.

-Hola Hermione, me siento mucho mejor… Gracias por traerme a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey me dio un tónico que sabía muy raro pero al parecer funcionó, por cierto te veo decaída ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Que bueno que te hayas recuperado y no agradezcas Neville, me diste un susto al verte así. –dijo mientras suspiraba con alivio. -Si, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, solo que estoy cansada, tal vez es porque no pude dormir ayer, pero no es nada grave. –añadió.

-Seguro, espero que solo tengas cansancio, así, pero necesitas dormir.

-Descuida… por cierto ¿sabes por qué estabas en ese estado? –preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema ya que no quería seguir hablando sobre eso, pues no quería seguir pensando en Draco.

-No, trato de recordar algo pero solo recuerdo que estaba con un amigo de Hufflepuff, ya que le estaba ayudando con una tarea de herbología y cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, después de eso no puedo recordar más. –dijo Neville mientras intentaba recordar alguna otra cosa importante.

\- ¿Dices que perdiste la memoria cuando estabas subiendo la escaleras? La verdad, es que yo te encontré dentro de la Sala Común, esto es muy raro ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿O por qué te habrán hecho eso? –dijo Hermione mientras estaba muy confundida.

-No tengo idea pero recuerdo otra cosa, es algo muy pequeño pero vi a alguien más en el pasillo, no me acuerdo de que casa era, pero se que era un estudiante de Hogwarts.

-Está bien Neville, no te esfuerces en recordar, sólo dime el nombre de tu amigo de Hufflepuff, trataré de ayudarte a resolver esto. –dijo Hermione decidida.

\- Alexander Mason.

-Vale, cuenta conmigo pero ya debo irme con Ron y Harry.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Hermione. –añadió Neville.

La chica salió de la enfermería y se dirigió con sus amigos ya que de nuevo no quería faltar aunque solo fuese un entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo, recordó la escena donde Malfoy la había besado. _–"Draco" –_ pensó mientras suspiraba tras recordar lo ocurrido, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que ella se decía a sí misma el nombre de _**Draco**_ en vez de _**Malfoy**_.

De la nada, cruzó pensamientos, pues recordó el momento en que Draco estaba parado y de brazos cruzados esperándola a ella, mientras que al igual recordó lo que Neville le había contado. _–"Draco" –_ volvía a repetir su nombre en su mente hasta que reaccionó y repentinamente comenzó a sospechar algo. _–"¿Y si Malfoy fue el que le aturdió? ¡Todo concuerda!, pues ¿Cómo pudo saber que yo llevaría a Neville a la enfermería? Está claro, el porque me siguió, él sabía lo que pasaría ya que él fue el que lo hizo"_ –pensaba Hermione con enfado, ya que no se le hizo justo que el chico le hiciera eso a Neville, pero que más daba, después de todo, era Malfoy. _-"Esto cada vez es más confuso" –_ pensaba Hermione mientras intentaba apresurarse por llegar con Harry y Ron.

Después de un rato, la chica decidió que no debía tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, por ahora, pues lo menos que ella quería era estar cansada por seguir pensando en Draco Malfoy, fuera como fuera.

Mientras se dirigía con sus amigos, claramente sintió que alguien la seguía, como una sombra.

Instintivamente se giró para comprobar si lo que pasaba era cierto, pero solamente vio a los demás estudiantes pasando por los pasillos con total naturalidad, ella creía que estaba alucinando o que quizás se volvería loca, pues ya todo le parecía demasiado confuso.

Así que se apresuró a llegar con Ron y Harry lo más pronto posible, ya que ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch, la haría olvidar todo por el momento. Mientras continuaba caminando rápidamente, aún sentía esa sensación, era como si alguien la siguiese a donde ella fuera. Eso le pareció muy molesto, pues debido a Draco Malfoy, Hermione estaba confundida, desde aquel momento en que ambos intercambiaron miradas no la dejaba pensar adecuadamente. Pero la chica quería evitar todo eso, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar ese beso con tal de que aquellos pensamientos que tenía no le afectaran más, estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese para ya no pensar en el chico, y entonces se dio cuenta que al estar decidida al hacer todo eso, estaba aceptado que ella le gustaba de Draco.

Hermione estaba consiente que si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, ella acabaría fatal. Pues Malfoy jamás le correspondería, su relación sería imposible y sentía que sus amigos tarde o temprano se decepcionarían de ella. _–"¿Por qué me sucede esto? –_ se preguntaba a sí misma mientras una lágrima le caía por sus ojos.

De pronto se sintió más cansada de lo que estaba, pues se encontraba mareada y no se sentía demasiado bien, sus piernas no podían responderle, así que se quedó inmóvil por un tiempo. _–"¡Debo marcharme ya!"_ –se decía a sí misma debido a que ya no podía seguir aguantando todo lo que tenía en mente.

Así que cuando intentó dar un paso, sintió que todo se le venía encima, y de cierta manera ella estaba a punto de caer, pues sentía mucha presión por todo lo ocurrido.

–Tranquila, estará todo bien. –dijo una voz muy firme mientras la sostenía para que no fuese a caer y se golpeara. Hermione casi inconsciente, quería girarse para ver de quien se trataba, mientras tanto, toda su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos sobre Draco.

-¿M…al…foy? –preguntó la chica con su débil intento de girarse, pues tras decir aquellas letras, la chica perdió la noción del tiempo y se había quedado completamente perdida, debido a que se había desmayado por estar demasiado exhausta últimamente; tras decir aquello, la chica no supo que fue lo que sucedió después.

* * *

Hola! aquí les dejo el capítulo 7.  
¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Neville?  
¿Importará mucho Alexander (lo inventé xD) para ayudar a resolver lo del chico?  
Y sobretodo ¿Quién sostuvo a Hermione para que ella no cayese?  
Sólo puedo decir que el collar de Hermione importará mucho en la historia.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)


	8. Alexander Mason

\- "Tranquila, estará todo bien". –son las palabras que Hermione recordó segundos antes de haber quedado inconsciente.

 **Capítulo VIII: "Alexander Mason"**

La chica despertó muy adormecida, aunque de cierta manera, ella pudo descansar mucho mejor que los días anteriores.

Al parecer se encontraba en su dormitorio el cual estaba muy silencioso, incluso se podía sentir como si no hubiese sucedido nada con Hermione ya que todo se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar. A decir verdad, parecía como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño demasiado largo, del que despertó lo antes posible.

\- "¿Esto fue realmente un sueño?" –se preguntaba la chica mientras intentaba recordar hasta la pizca menos relevante de lo ocurrido, pero de cierta manera algo evitaba que lo hiciera, ya que por más que quería comprender e intentar acordarse de algo, no lograba conseguirlo.

\- "¡Seguramente no es mas que otras de tus alucinaciones Hermione! –pensaba con una mueca de molestia mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el pequeño mueble a lado de su cama, en el cual, habían dos pequeñas notas escritas en ellas.

\- ¿De quién es esto? –se preguntaba mientras se dirigía hacia las notas, dispuesta a leerlas.

" _Hermione: Espero y te recuperes pronto. Si no te apetece ir a Hogsmeade, no es necesario que vayas, le explicaré a la Profesora McGonagall la razón por la cual no asististe… No quisiera que te volvieses a desmayar, así que descansa. Cuando te vea te contaré todos los detalles. Ginny"._

\- "¡Mierda, olvidé por completo acerca de ir a Hogsmeade! –pensó con confusión mientras tomaba la segunda nota.

" _Hermi nos preocupaste mucho ¡Pues te desmayaste de la nada! Cuando Ro-Ro notó que te desmayaste, casi se cae por alcanzarte, pero al notar que ÉL te sostuvo, Ro-Ro se alivió un poco. Pero si tienes problemas no dudes en contármelos. Con cariño, Lavender Brown."_

\- "¿Ron?, si esto fue real ¿No se supone que él y Harry estarían entrenando para el Quidditch? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió?... ¿ÉL? ¿Habla de Harry?" –se preguntaba aun mas confundida de lo que estaba.

Sin embargo, ella salió de su dormitorio y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, pues estaba dispuesta a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas que tanto la confundían.

Pero antes de comenzar a buscar respuestas, Hermione se dirigió hacia la enfermería pues debía ver a Neville para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin más preámbulo, la chica se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Llegando allí, Neville aún dormía profundamente… así que la chica solamente se sentó por un rato a lado de él, esperando a que despertase.

\- " _Joder, te quiero. –dijo una voz con un tono molesto…_

 _\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? -preguntó la chica tras no saber de donde provenía esa voz_

 _\- Estoy aquí sangre sucia. –respondió la voz mientras se iba acercando a la chica._

 _\- ¿¡Malfoy!? ¿Eres tú?_

 _\- Realmente eres tan lenta Granger._

 _\- ¿¡Dónde estás!?"_

 _\- ¿_ Hermione? Hermione… ¡Hermione!

Al término de decir aquellas palabras, la chica despertó repentinamente, pues se había quedado dormida después de esperar por un rato a que Neville despertara.

¡Neville! Lamento haberme quedado dormida. –exclamó la chica.

\- No hay problema. –respondió con un tono despreocupante. También lo siento si te desperté, pero al parecer comenzaste a balbucear algo. –añadió.

\- Descuida, pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que balbuceaba? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- No estoy seguro, pues no entendía lo que decías…aunque primero tu rostro se veía feliz pero después tu aspecto se tornó preocupante. ¿Sabes lo que soñaste?

\- No, nada importante… pero dejemos de hablar sobre mi, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo la chica, pues no quería hablar acerca del sueño.

\- Me encuentro mucho mejor, pero en pocos días ya podré irme, ya que dijo la Señora Pomfrey que si no tomaba mas reposo, podría volver a estar en mal estado… ¡Pero esto es genial! ¡Por fin podré ir a clases de Herbología! Por cierto, gracias por apoyarme Hermione.

\- Eso es realmente bueno Neville, y descuida… te ayudaré a resolver esto. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Tengo que irme Neville, debo ir a la biblioteca a por un libro.

\- Claro, no hay problema… nos vemos luego.

Tras decir aquello, la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó de ese lugar. Mientras la chica continuaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, se preguntaba porque había tenido ese sueño, ¿porque Draco Malfoy estaba en él? _–"Esto es una locura, no quiero seguir pensando más en esto"_ –Pensaba la chica mientras se encontraba exhausta. Así que se apresuró, ya que sabía que leyendo por un buen rato, ella se relajaría. Así que sin más preámbulo se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca.

Al llegar allí, la chica notó que la biblioteca se encontraba vacía, pero estaba claro que se encontraba así ya que la mayoría iría a Hogsmeade, así que solo cogió un libro y tomó asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta.

Después de un rato, la chica se relajó, pues le encantaba leer cualquier libro que fuese, ya que todos se le hacían interesantes o entretenidos cuando los leía.

En seguida de esto, la chica vio la hora que era, y al parecer ya era un poco tarde… pero ella sabía que en cualquier momento todos regresarían y eso sucedió, pues comenzaron a llegar más personas a la biblioteca y al parecer en sus rostros se podían notar un poco exhaustos. Era lógico, ya que pasaron la mayor parte del día en Hogsmeade.

–" _Debo ir con Ron y Harry, necesito saber lo que realmente pasó" –_ dijo mientras volvía a dejar aquel libro en la estantería para salir de aquel lugar.

Llegando a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban allí.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Ron exaltado.

-Estaba en la biblioteca.

-Debí suponerlo, es típico de ti. –dijo Ron en tono burlón.

-No han pasado ni dos minutos y ya estás molestándome. –replicó Hermione.

-Paren ya, el punto es que ¿Cómo te sientes Hermione? ¿Pudiste descansar? –preguntó Harry.

-Si, ya estoy mejor Harry, a decir verdad tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes… ¿Qué pasó con su entrenamiento? ¿Cómo fue que llegué a mi dormitorio? ¿Por qué Lavender mencionó en una nota que "ÉL" me sostuvo? –preguntó Hermione mientras que podía sentirse un poco aliviada, pues sus preguntas serían resueltas.

-Te contaré lo que pasó realmente... A decir verdad, no estaba todo el equipo completo, ya que la mayoría no se encontraban bien y decidimos posponerlo para después, y como Ron y yo no te veíamos cerca, decidimos ir a buscarte, así que continuamos caminando. En la lejanía, pudimos verte de pie como si fueses una estatua, así que Ron se apresuró para ver lo que pasaba contigo, pero de pronto llegó otro estudiante, que al parecer era de Hufflepuf y te sostuvo para que no cayeses. Después de eso, Ron y yo nos acercamos hacia ustedes, pero enseguida, él notó que no era grave, no se como lo supo, pero dijo que solamente te trajéramos al dormitorio. Ron le preguntó su nombre y si mi memoria no me falla dijo que su nombre era… Alexander. –dijo Harry con confusión tras notar la reacción de Hermione. –Después él sólo se fue corriendo de ahí. Creí que lo conocías Hermione, pero al tener esa expresión de confusión, es lógico que no.

-No creí que esto pasara y tampoco lo conozco, a decir verdad es algo misterioso ya que es el que estuvo con Neville cuando él se puso mal ¿Cómo es que él pudo saber que iba a desmayarme? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea. –respondió Harry.

-Oh quizás es un acosador tuyo Hermione. –intervino Ron mientras no podía evitar reírse.

-Esto no es gracioso Ronald, esto me tiene más confusa de lo que ya estaba… sólo iré a dormir, necesito aclarar mi mente.

-Está bien, descansa Hermione. –finalizó Harry mientras la chica se dirigía al dormitorio.

-" _¿Quién es Alexander_? _Se que es amigo de Neville pero ¿Cómo es que sabía que yo casi caía?, quizás solo pasaba por casualidad y me vio mal… no se, pero lo más importante es que debo saber quien es para preguntar lo que pasó realmente con Neville". –_ pensó la chica con decepción, ya que pensaba que sus preguntas serían resueltas, pero al parecer, sucedió lo contrario… pues sus dudas aumentaban. _–"Necesito saber más sobre Alexander y para eso debo preguntarle a Neville acerca de él". –_ pensó Hermione mientras estaba a punto de quedar completamente dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó más temprano de lo usual y siguió la misma rutina que siempre…pues se dirigió al Gran Comedor y luego se dirigió a clase con Harry y Ron, pero ese día, la chica tenía un determinado objetivo el cual era decirle a Neville que le contara a la chica acerca de Alexander.

Al parecer, Hermione dejaba de pensar en Draco Malfoy tras concentrarse en otras cosas, pues ahora a la chica le interesaba ayudar a Neville y saber sobre Alexander.

Tras finalizar las clases y terminar con los deberes, la chica se dirigió hacia la enfermería muy aprisa, por lo tanto, Ron y Harry notaron la velocidad en que ella caminaba lo cual les pareció muy raro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? –preguntó Ron,

-No tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, me preocupa que se haya metido en algún lío. –respondió Harry preocupadamente.

Mientras que con la chica, ella había llegado a la enfermería, en la cual, Neville se encontraba despierto, así que la chica solo se acercó a él para charlar un rato, pues realmente quería preguntar sobre Alexander.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Neville muy sorprendido.

-Neville, necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito que me platiques más sobre Alexander. –respondió Hermione con satisfacción, pues sabía que quizás, la información de Neville ayudaría mucho, quizás, demasiado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :) lamento mucho no poder subir el capítulo antes  
pero no podía por varias razones. En fin, espero y les haya gustado ;).  
Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo tratará sobre Draco y el trabajo de los Mortífagos.  
¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Difícil decisión

**Capítulo IX: "Difícil decisión"**

-Pero que tren más lento, debemos llegar en cuanto antes, el Señor Tenebroso llegará en cualquier momento, no quisiera que se enfadase por no verte presente. –dijo Narcissa haciendo un bufido irritante ante aquel comentario, ella estaba un poco aterrada de que algo llegase a suceder mal. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo ante la decisión de que se convirtiera en un Mortífago, Draco lo sabía perfectamente pero su madre nunca podía hacer una queja porque sus vidas peligraban, significaría que no estarían agradecidos con el gran placer de servir al Señor Tenebroso.

-No es mi culpa que este maldito tren no avance más rápido. –refunfuñó Malfoy con enfado.

-No es momento para quejas, Draco, después de todo serás lo que siempre deseaste ser… ¿No es realmente grato para ti?

-¡Me da lo mismo! Tarde o temprano me convertiría en uno de ellos. –dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de orgullo.

-Está bien, solo recuerda que después de esto tendrás que regresar a Hogwarts, tu padre tuvo que excusarse ante Dumbledore para que pudieses salir.

-" _Hogwarts, castillo, Dumbledore, clases, esperar al fin de curso… ¡tonterías!"…_ -pensaba Draco mientras en su controvertida mente continuaba una especie de frenesí pensando en todas las cosas referentes a Hogwarts. – _"Slytherin, Hogwarts… ¡Potter!, ¡el estúpido del pobretón!, ¡esa sangre sucia!, sangre sucia… "_ –se decía a si mismo mientras daba unos pequeños suspiros. – _"sabelotodo, Granger…Herm…"_ –pensó inconscientemente, pues tras decir esas pequeñas letras, reaccionó ante el comportamiento que él mismo tenía. – _"¿¡Qué mierda estás pensando Draco!?_

-Draco ¡Draco! ¿Me estás escuchando? –intervino Narcissa en los pensamientos de Draco tras dar un grito impetuoso.

-Si, es solo que… muero por llegar, es todo. –contestó Draco de modo diferente.

-¿Mueres por llegar? ¿Qué está pasando? Normalmente contestarías indiferentemente.

-¡El viaje me afecta!… Mira, ¡Sólo quiero descansar! Así que no sigas molestando madre. –finalizó Draco con brusquedad mientras salía del compartimento para poder estar en tranquilidad, en donde nadie pudiera molestarlo.

- _"Es porque tampoco se que me está pasando, no hablaré de esto con nadie, se que sólo es un capricho más, así que pronto pasará esto"._ –se decía a sí mismo para animarse, ya que la obstinación que tenía él, le estaba afectando bastante, puesto que al parecer, Hermione ocasionaba que Draco se irritara más de lo que se encontraba.

Se alejó lo más posible de donde se encontraba su madre hasta llegar al último compartimento, azotó la puerta detrás de él al entrar y se recostó con impaciencia, mirando hacia la ventana y tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y la chica de cabello alborotado se apareció de la nada, Draco se sintió más relajado y cayó ante su mirada cálida…

-¡Vamos, despierta! Ya hemos llegado hijo. -Solo pudo alcanzar a ver una cabellera de tono rubio pálido, pero por supuesto, sabía que era su madre, al parecer se había quedado dormido, el chico se incorporó y fue detrás de su madre.

Draco caminaba inconscientemente, como si él no diera sus largas zancadas hasta que llegó con su madre, volvió a sentir sensibilidad en sus piernas y controló sus pasos, -" _Esa estúpida de Granger, ella tiene toda la culpa"_. Pensaba el chico de ojos pálidos y cabello plateado, un auténtico Malfoy que se enredó con una sangre sucia, no debía permitirlo y no lo haría, ¿Qué es lo que le habrá hecho?... ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a volverte Mortifago? - cuestionó inesperadamente Narcissa quien miraba con preocupación al chico.

-Es lo que siempre he querido ser…- respondió con fastidio Malfoy. - Madre ya basta de preguntas habías dicho que debíamos apresurarnos. - dijo mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas, no quería hablar, quería seguir teniendo la imagen de Granger sin interrupciones.

-Está bien, solo que ahora que lo piensas, nunca has dado exactamente tu opinión al respecto de los Mortifagos- Agregó por detrás su madre.

-Porque si lo hacemos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que pasará- Dijo inesperadamente Draco, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de haberlo dicho, todo por estar pensando en la sangre sucia mientras discutía con su madre, pero todo el tiempo pensaba en esa sangre sucia, esta vez no tenía nada que ver, debía arreglar lo que dijo, comenzó a avanzar más rápido y agregó - ¡Ya deja de molestar! –replicó Malfoy con ímpetu.

Después de aquello Narcissa no volvió a mencionar nada, ni siquiera podía saber si el chico había dicho algo ya que se estaba alejando de ella, pero sabía que ya no agregaría más diálogos ya que el comentario de Draco, la sacó completamente de sus casillas.

* * *

-¡Neville!, necesito que me hables más sobre Alexander. –dijo la chica con un pequeño exalto.

-¿Alexander? ¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo malo? –cuestionó Neville tras notar lo exaltada que se encontraba Hermione.

-No, es solo que necesito información sobre él… quizás pueda ayudarte.

-Entiendo… pues la verdad tengo vagos recuerdos de varias cosas, a decir verdad no recuerdo con exactitud que pasó antes de que yo llegara aquí, pero ¡Por suerte recuerdo las cosas que considero geniales!, así que recuerdo cómo es Alexander y a veces es muy tímido, tiene una gran pasión por la lectura, y lo considero un gran amigo, sus únicos defectos son que puede llegar a ser muy competente si se lo propone y en ocasiones es impulsivo, pero aún así le quiero. Realmente las cosas más divertidas las he hecho con él. –mencionó Neville mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de alegría al recordar eso con perfección, pues realmente valoraba mucho a Alexander.

 _-"¿Competente e impulsivo? ¿No estará hablando de Malfoy?" –_ pensaba la chica mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, pues al parecer, una imagen de Draco invadía lentamente sus pensamientos. –Está bien Neville, con eso bastará para comenzar a investigar por mi parte, ahora sólo dime como es él, respecto a su apariencia.

-¡Ah! Pues es alto, su cabello es corto y un poco rizado de color castaño, su piel es de un tono pálido y regularmente habla con suavidad, sólo que tartamudea un poco al ponerse nervioso… por cierto, tiene un color de ojos azul pálido, espero que eso sea suficiente.

-Es más que suficiente Neville, gracias… esto servirá mucho. Por ahora descansa y ya no trates de esforzarte mucho acerca de recordar más cosas, no podrás recuperarte si lo haces.

-Claro Hermione, y ni lo digas, yo soy el que debe agradecerte. –dijo Neville con dulzura.

-Está bien Neville. –rió la chica. –Debo irme ya. –añadió para finalizar su conversación, pues tras decir aquello, la chica de cabello alborotado sólo salió de aquella habitación, dejándole descansar tranquilamente a Neville.

 _-Aún pienso que lo de competente e impulsivo se refería a Malfoy… Malfoy… ¿Se habrá ido para siempre? Quizás se fue para ya no verme jamás, quizás era una carga para él, o quizás me odia demasiado como para besarme y después irse sin aclararme nada". –_ pensaba Hermione mientras comenzaba a reflexionar la situación. _–"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste!?"._ –Continuaba maldiciendo todo mientras la ausencia del chico seguía afectándola más de lo esperado _–"¿Qué te sucede Hermione?... Claramente, digo esto por la misma razón que no me aclaró absolutamente nada". –_ continuaba reflexionando la chica, sólo que esta vez, se había engañado a sí misma… pues al parecer no le afectaba mucho que no le haya explicado nada, ya que por algún motivo extraño, ¿ella sentía un vacío en su interior por no ver a Draco Malfoy?

 _-¡Basta Hermione! Esto es realmente malo, últimamente, ya no sé con exactitud que es lo que estoy haciendo, siento que tengo la necesidad de verlo, pero ¡vamos!, ¡Es un Malfoy!, ¿Cómo podría Malfoy aceptar esto? Está más que claro que se reiría de mis sentimientos, sería el infierno asegurado para mí, por años quizás… No quiero esto, realmente no. –_ reflexionaba la chica mientras que en aquellos ojos tan brillosos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues estaba a punto de llorar, ya que no podía aguantar más lo que sentía y pensaba, últimamente reprimía todo lo que sucedía con ella, por esa misma razón, la chica intentaba concentrarse mucho en averiguar sobre Alexander, incluso, descubrir quien era Alexander se convirtió en su nueva prioridad… de cierta manera, Hermione se sentía presionada en esos instantes, por tanto, decidió cerrar de momento sus ojos para poder intentar tranquilizarse aunque fuese un poco.

 _-"Tranquila, estará todo…_

Pensó la chica mientras quedaba un poco desconcertada, pues algo había ocasionado que se desconectara por un momento de aquellos pensamientos que tenía anteriormente.

-L-lo siento por chocar contigo, p-pero, ¿T-te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz con preocupación.

-Si, fue mi culpa por distraerme, no le tomes mucha importancia a esto. –respondió Hermione mientras intentaba volver a pensar con normalidad.

-E..está bien. –contestó mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. -¡N-no puede ser! Llegaré tarde con Slughorn… L-lo lamento, debo irme. –añadió antes de que Hermione pudiese agregar algo más, pues al parecer había salido huyendo de aquel pasillo a toda velocidad.

-¿Slughorn? No lo había visto jamás en alguna clase, y más importante ¿Quién era?... quizás sea un año menor. –dijo la chica muy decidida, pues jamás había visto a esa persona en ningún otro lado. –Como sea, no hay tiempo para pensar en otros asuntos, ahora debo comenzar la búsqueda de Alexander, para eso, comenzaré en la biblioteca, quizás encuentre algo importante allí. –añadió mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar, en busca de respuestas.

Mientras la chica de cabello alborotado se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, Ron y Harry comenzaron a seguirla, pues al parecer desde hace un par de días, ellos se habían percatado de la manera en que Hermione actuaba… por lo tanto, decidieron seguirla para comprobar lo que la chica tramaba.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, Ron. –aclaró Harry mientras intentaba arrepentirse de lo acordado ambos.

-Vamos Harry, no es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo, solo queremos ayudar a Hermione.

-Si, pero el problema es que la estamos siguiendo… quizás debimos haberle preguntado antes. –respondió Harry mientras intentaba reconsiderar lo que ambos hacían en ese momento.

-Jamás nos lo hubiera contado, ella es rara y extrañamente nos cuenta lo que sucede a su alrededor… ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ayudarla por nuestra cuenta? –cuestionó Ron, pues aunque hablara de esa manera, él estaba un poco preocupado por Hermione.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero esto tiene mala pinta. –dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a razonar, puesto que sabía con certeza que era por el bien de Hermione.

-Bien ¡Vamos para allá! Al parecer se dirige a la biblioteca, aunque esto ya no es nada raro ya que ella siempre va ahí. –bufoneó Ron tras decir esto.

Llegando a la biblioteca, ambos chicos buscaron un rincón en donde ellos pudieran mantenerse ocultos pero también donde la vista fuera apreciable para ver a Hermione con perfección, pues debían vigilar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que ocurriera alrededor de la chica, pero después de esperar por un largo tiempo, Ron se notó decepcionado de sí mismo, ya que al parecer nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido… aunque de cierta manera se sintió aliviado al notar que todo iba muy bien.

-Quizás solo eran ilusiones nuestras, pero principalmente mías… ya que ella está tranquilamente leyendo un libro. –dijo Ron con un tono algo decepcionante, pues al parecer sentía que se había equivocado en su especulación.

-¡Espera!, hay algo que quiero continuar observando… me he percatado de algo que he estado notando desde hace un buen rato. –contestó Harry mientras estaba concentrado viendo un punto exacto, pues su mirada solo estaba apuntando a un lugar fijo.

-¿Qué es…?

-No preguntes aún, aguarda a que Hermione se levante de esa mesa, quiero comprobar algo. –interrumpió Harry ante la pregunta de Ron, pues trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Por lo tanto, Ron no lograba entender lo que trataba de decir Harry, pues al parecer, Harry se había percatado de algo que Ron no entendía con exactitud.

Y así sucedió, Ron no volvió a agregar algún otro comentario y aguardó hasta que Hermione se levantara de aquella mesa. Esto tomó un largo tiempo porque al parecer, Hermione no se despegaba de aquel libro, pero cuando la chica soltó el dichoso libro para dejarlo en donde correspondía y salir de aquel lugar… el misterio estaba por comenzar. Ya que lo que Harry tenía supuesto, era real.

-¡Ron! ¡Mira al chico del abrigo marrón! –exclamó Harry con impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –cuestionó Ron ante el comportamiento de Harry.

-Principalmente tenía pensado que quizás estaba husmeando a Hermione, ya que todo el tiempo que Hermione estaba sentada, usualmente él la miraba constantemente, pero no podía estar seguro con exactitud… pero ahora que Hermione ha salido de aquí, esa persona también lo hizo. –dijo Harry con sabiduría.

-¿Crees que sea algún admirador de Hermione?

-No, temo que sea algo peor… como un acosador. Por el comportamiento de él, al parecer pude deducir que ya la ha estado espiando antes. ¡Así que no perdamos más el tiempo aquí! ¡Debemos seguirlos! –pronunció Harry mientras se apresuraba por salir de aquel lugar, dejando a Ron atónito, pues al parecer le sorprendió la sabiduría con la que Harry dedujo el problema. Así que sin más, Ron sólo siguió al chico.

* * *

-Bien Draco, ¡Es el momento decisivo para comprobar si serás digno de convertirte en un Mortífago! Para eso, ¡Te asignaré una tarea para que logres convertirte en uno de mis fieles servidores! ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para lograrlo? –cuestionó Voldemort hacia Malfoy con un bufido irritante de seriedad.

-Si, lo acepto, después de todo me convertiré en un Mortífago.

-No te sientas victorioso aún, podrás sentirte satisfecho cuando hagas la siguiente tarea: ¡Deberás usar los maleficios imperdonables en Sangres sucias! ¿Lo aceptas?

- _"¡Pero que tarea tan más estúpidamente sencilla!, ¡Sólo debo usar los maleficios imperdonables en Sangres sucias!... Sangres sucias… Ahora que lo recuerdo, Granger es una Sangre sucia ¿Esto sería realmente bueno de hacer? ¿Qué sucedería si me niego para hacer otra tarea?" –_ pensaba Draco mientras trataba de reconsiderar si quería hacerlo o debía detenerse ¿Por Hermione? –Lo siento, no creo que aún pueda lograr hacer eso. –dijo con pavor pero con mucha firmeza, pues no sabía cual sería la reacción del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿¡Osarás despreciar mi oferta!?... La siguiente cosa que te ordenaré hacer, será mucho peor, pero de cierta manera es algo que sólo tú podrías hacer. –replicó eufóricamente. – ¡Quiero que te deshagas de Dumbledore!... ¿Serás capaz de lograrlo?, recuerda que solamente puedes decidir una de ambas cosas.

- _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacer eso?, no quiero dañar sangres sucias… eso implicaría igualmente hacerlo con esa sabelotodo ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Siempre es tu culpa!. Pero de cierta manera ¿Cómo podría deshacerme de Dumbledore? ¡Estúpidas opciones!"_ –pensaba el chico mientras se continuaba irritando más de lo que estaba. _–"¿¡Por qué en este momento desarrollo estos asquerosos sentimientos!? ¡Debo obedecer a mi padre sobre no sentir pena ni lástima por alguien inferior a mí! Pero ¡vamos!, decidir esto, es realmente difícil ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decidir ahora? ¡Odio esto! –_ Draco continuaba pensando mientras trataba de razonar con cautela cual opción elegiría. Pero lo que realmente sabía, era que la opción que decidiera, sería muy difícil de hacer.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, aquí dejo el capítulo 9 el cual espero y les haya gustado :)  
¿Cuál será la decisión de Draco? ¿Practicar los maleficios imperdonables  
en Sangres sucias? (eso implicaría igual a Hermione) o ¿Deshacerse  
de Dumbledore?... Difícil decisión ¿cierto? xD.  
Lo único que diré es que en unos cuantos capítulos más, Draco estará  
de vuelta en Hogwarts.  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)


	10. Enamorada de la serpiente

**Capítulo X: "Enamorada de la Serpiente"**

- _"¿Qué se supone que elija? Pensaba que esto sería realmente bueno pero, ¡¿Por qué tengo que decidir?! Se suponía que sólo venía para ver como trabajaba un Mortífago ¡Maldita sea!"_ –pensaba Draco mientras continuaba maldiciendo todo lo que le molestaba. – _"Si escojo cualquier opción, se que iría a Azkaban… ¿Quizás debería deshacerme de Dumbledore? No, no sería la mejor opción para mi, pero, ¿Simplemente debería usar los maleficios imperdonables en Sangres Sucias? No quiero hacerlo… Esto es realmente malo, ¿Por qué me rehúso tanto?"-_

-Dependerá de ti, Draco…Quiero tu decisión mañana o consideraré que no quisiste esmerarte para este gran trabajo. Sin embargo, si no llegases a tener tu decisión lo antes posible, mantente a las consecuencias. –finalizó el Señor Tenebroso con una mirada amenazante ya que después de lo ocurrido, él sólo desapareció con Naginni.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! –exclamó Lucius con enfado. – ¡Espero que decidas rápidamente! De lo contrario los Malfoy pagaremos las consecuencias, no sólo tú saldrás afectado. –refunfuñó Lucius mientras éste se marchaba del lugar con indignación.

-Tu padre tiene razón, debes tomar esto con seriedad porque ¡Esto no es ningún juego! Tú sabes muy bien que nuestras vidas peligran más que nunca. Sólo…no seas imprudente, Draco. –imploró Narcissa preocupadamente, pues no quería que el Señor Tenebroso se enfadase mucho más de lo que estaba.

-¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Yo sólo venía a mirar el trabajo de un Mortífago, no para que me asignaran una tarea!. –dijo Malfoy malhumorado.

-El Señor Tenebroso hace esto ya que prueba la fidelidad de cada uno de sus servidores… Pero, ahora que lo pienso, esto debería alegrarte, ya que tienes la oportunidad de utilizar los maleficios imperdonables en Sangres Sucia, ¡Tu deshonras a los Sangre Sucias! Así, que ¿Cuál es el problema? –cuestionó Narcissa con cordura.

-Esto… ¡Esto no debería importarte! –replicó con enfado mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar, para aclarar sus pensamientos, donde nadie pudiese molestarlo.

 _-"¡Te culpo a ti Granger, por tu culpa estoy en ésta situación! ¡Me las pagarás algún día! Aunque… de cierta manera me estoy volviendo más vulnerable cuando se trata de ti. ¡Mierda! Esto me tiene realmente mal. –_ pensaba mientras en su débil mente, la chica apareció de la nada con su mirada tan cálida y llena de vida… de cierta manera, el chico podía tranquilizarse cuando solía pensar en la mirada de Hermione.

Después de un largo rato, el chico pudo quedar completamente tranquilo, hasta llegar el punto de casi estar adormecido…pues había logrado quedar completamente despejado de aquellos pensamientos estresantes ya que después de relajarse, el chico pudo pensar en una idea que quizás, sería de su agrado. _–"Se me ha ocurrido algo, espero que quizás funcione. De lo contrario, no saldré vivo ésta vez, no se cual será la reacción de ÉL si llegase a descubrir lo que tramo ahora mismo. Pero que más da, para entonces ya lo habré hecho."_ –pensó Draco con orgullo y despreocupación, pues realmente estaba seguro de sí mismo y de su decisión.

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Espera! –vociferó Ron con un pequeño exalto, mientras que éste comenzó a seguir con rapidez a Harry.

Después de un largo tiempo de seguir a Harry, Ron por fin pudo lograr alcanzarlo. -¿Qué es lo que tramas Harry? –farfulló Ron con moderación.

-Ron, no hagas ruido. –susurró Harry con cautela mientras observaba un determinado lugar. –Al parecer "el acosador" de Hermione, continúa siguiéndola. –reafirmó Harry perseverancia.

-¡¿Quién es ese maldito?! –exclamó Ron con brusquedad.

-¡No hagas ruido! –continuó susurrando Harry, pero eso no había funcionado del todo, ya que el acosador de Hermione, giró su mirada hacia donde escuchaba aquellas voces de Ron y Harry, por lo tanto, él se acercó cautelosamente hacia aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry pudieron salir intactos ésta vez ya que lograron esconderse en los baños del primer piso.

-Casi nos pilla, debemos tener más cuidado la próxima vez. –aclaró Harry con perspicacia.

-¿Volveremos a hacerlo? –cuestionó Ron.

-Claro, no debemos dejar que él le haga algo a Hermione, pero para eso… debemos avisarle a ella que alguien la sigue. –contestó Harry con sabiduría.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Ron.

Y así, ambos quedaron en los baños del primer piso por un largo tiempo… pues creían que aquella persona sospechosa los pillaría inmediatamente después que salieran de aquel sitio, así que por ello, Harry y Ron decidieron aguardar hasta que pasara un buen tiempo. Después de todo, ellos debían cuidar a Hermione.

Después de ese largo tiempo, ambos chicos decidieron salir del sitio para comenzar a buscar a Hermione, ya que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese para poder protegerla, después de todo, ella es su mejor amiga. Sin más preámbulo, ambos decidieron comenzar a buscarla en la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya que probablemente ella se encontraría principalmente allí.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron a la sala, notaron a la chica sentada, en uno de los sillones rojo aterciopelado. Ésta leía un libro como de costumbre.

-¡Hermione! –ambos chicos exclamaron al mismo tiempo. A lo que ocasionó que la chica de cabello alborotado se girase rápidamente y con precipitación hacia Ron y Harry.

-¡Ron, Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con inquietud.

\- Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirte. –titubeó Ron.

\- Verás, hay alguien que te está acosando. –pronunció Harry.

Después de decir aquello, hubo un gran silencio, pues la chica había quedado boquiabierta. Hermione no creía que realmente hubiese alguien que la acosara, pensaba que solamente era parte de la imaginación de sus amigos. Quizás, para protegerla de cosas que no estaban pasando, o simplemente porque querían burlarse de ella.

-Chicos, no me hagan reír ¿Quién podría acosarme? –rió la chica irónicamente.

-¡Quizás es uno de tus seguidores! –bufoneó Ron.

-Vamos Ron, ambos sabemos que no es así… no tienen porque engañarme con eso. –contestó Hermione.

-Probablemente sea cierto, pero los tres sabemos que la única que se está engañando, eres tú… Vamos, ¡Últimamente tienes muchos estúpidos chicos detrás de ti, pero solamente finges no darte cuenta. Ya no nos cuentas nada y no nos dices que es lo que pasa contigo!... ¡Ah! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, quizás lo mejor sea que deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Es todo. –dijo Ron con amargura mientras éste se dirigía a los dormitorios de chicos.

-No te enfades con él, solamente está preocupado por ti… al igual que yo. Buenas noches. –finalizó Harry mientras éste se marchaba de aquel lugar.

 _-"¿Engañarme…a mi misma?, esto, ¡esto no es así Ronald!, es más difícil de lo que piensas. ¿Y cómo podría decirles que es lo que pasa conmigo? Si les dijese, definitivamente ganaría su decepción y su odio hacia mi, no sabría con exactitud si volviésemos a ser amigos, o si tan siquiera me dirigirían de nuevo la palabra, porque al parecer yo…Yo me he enamorado de Malfoy, ¡me he enamorado de una de las personas que más odian mis dos grandes amigos! Esto es realmente malo, creía que si ayudaba a Neville, podría olvidarme de todo, pensaba que si investigaba en mis libros más sobre estos sentimientos, descubriría la respuesta, pero supongo que esto no es así, ya que la respuesta siempre estuvo allí. Lo siento Harry, lo siento Ron, pero yo, me he enamorado de una Serpiente. Esto me convierte en una persona muy cruel con ustedes ¿no es así?" –_ pensaba la chica mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas de decepción, ya que sentía que le estaba fallando a sus amigos al enamorarse de Draco, pero después de todo, ella no podía hacer nada. Puesto que si continuaba ocultando sus sentimientos, se continuaría sintiendo mal consigo misma. Así que sin más, la chica subió por aquellas escaleras y se dirigió a los dormitorios de chicas dispuesta a dormir.. Después de todo, un nuevo día llegaría.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despertó insólitamente confusa, pues sus pensamientos de anoche la habían desconcertado por un momento. Ella no sabía como podría mirar a la cara a Ron y a Harry. ¿Qué es lo que debería decir? ¿Quizás debía evitar a sus amigos para que ella no se sienta incómoda? No, eso demostraría que ella realmente se engaña a sí misma.

 _-"Sólo sé tú" –_ se decía a si misma para intentar motivarse, ya que no quería continuar preocupando más a sus amigos de lo que ya se encontraban, puesto que lo consideraba muy injusto de su parte.

Mientras ella salía de aquel dormitorio, pudo percatarse de que no había rastro de sus amigos. Así que pensó que quizás podrían estar en el Gran Comedor. Y sin más, se dirigió ahí.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no hablamos constantemente. –dijo una voz con un tono dulce. Y tras decir aquellas palabras, la chica se giró repentinamente.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó Hermione con motivación. –Realmente lo siento, últimamente he estado ocupada ayudando a Neville. –añadió mientras ambas se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Ahora entiendo, la verdad Harry ha estado muy preocupado por ti, él me ha dicho que algo está mal contigo. –señaló Ginny con preocupación. -¿Está realmente todo bien?

-Lo sé, y me siento mal por hacerlo preocupar, al igual que Ron… Pero está todo perfecto. –dijo mientras aún se continuaba sintiendo culpable, puesto que tampoco podía contarle todo a su mejor amiga. –Adelántate, iré rápido a la biblioteca a por un libro que olvidé. –dijo mientras comenzó a correr, pues no quería que Ginny la detuviese y también la hiciera preocupar. _–"Aunque realmente quiero ir de nuevo a la biblioteca, ya que de cierta manera olvidé tomar otro libro aparte del que tomé ayer" –_ pensó mientras continuaba corriendo por aquellos pasillos.

Al llegar allí, buscó el libro en la sección de plantas domésticas, ya que debía tomarlo para la clase de Herbología. Al encontrarlo, notó que estaba fuera de su alcance ya que el libro estaba muy alto, el cual, Hermione no podía alcanzarlo. –Mierda, está muy alto.

-¿Buscas éste libro? –pronunció una voz detrás de Hermione, mientras éste tomaba el libro y lo cogía. –Aquí tienes. –añadió.

-¡Eh! Si, gracias…-dijo la chica mientras ésta quedaba confusa. –Lo siento, debo ir a clase.

-¡E…espera! Te acompaño, también mi primera clase es Herbología.

-Claro, como quieras. –dijo la chica, pues no quería ser más descortés de lo que ella creía que actuaba. Así que sin más, ambos se dirigieron a clases.

-¿Cómo fue que realmente supiste que mi primera clase era Herbología? –Cuestionó la chica con intriga – _"A decir verdad, jamás lo había visto". –_ pensó.

-¡Ah!...V-vamos en la misma clase, pero no creo que me hayas notado mucho, después de todo… No hablo con muchas personas.

-Ya veo ¿Y cómo es que te llamas? –preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

-M-mi nombre no importa… ¿sabes? D-debo irme. ¡Adiós! –dijo mientras comenzó a correr, corrió demasiado rápido que ocasionó que Hermione lograra perderlo de vista con facilidad.

-Que chico más raro ¿Se habrá adelantado? Y más importante aún… ¿Quién era él? –comenzó a preguntarse la chica con confusión. –Da igual, no importa eso ahora… debo llegar rápido a clase. –dijo mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar con mucha rapidez.

* * *

-Bien Draco, ha llegado el momento, ahora ¡dime lo que has decidido!

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será… ¡usar los maleficios imperdonables en Sangres Sucias!, ese siempre ha sido mi deseo. –dijo Draco con firmeza.

-Bien hecho Draco, bien hecho. ¡Ahora sólo demuéstralo y te convertirás en uno de mis fieles servidores!. Cada vez que uses algún maleficio imperdonable, tu varita por sí misma contará cuantas veces lo has hecho y también con que Sangre Sucia has usado ese maleficio. Al final de tu séptimo año, comprobaré si en realidad lograste hacer tu tarea, para eso, primero debes comenzar con todos los Sangre Sucia de Hogwarts, después que lo hayas hecho, no importa si lo vuelves a aplicar con alguien más… ¡Ya que tu prioridad es Hogwarts!, ¡No me decepciones, o yo mismo acabaré contigo!

-¡Claro que lo demostraré! –dijo mientras se formaba una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ya quedó todo claro, así que ven Naginni, ¡Debemos irnos! –dijo el Señor Tenebroso mientras de nuevo desaparecía con la serpiente.

-¡Ahora no falles, debes hacerlo Draco! –dijo Lucius mientras continuaba preocupado de que algo llegase a salir mal. -Debes preparar de nuevo tu equipaje, después de todo, mañana regresas a Hogwarts.

-Está bien padre. –dijo mientras éste se dirigía a su habitación. _–"Espero que esto realmente funcione, no escogí ésta decisión sólo porque sí". –_ pensó Draco mientras que esa mueca de satisfacción que tenía segundos antes, se convirtió en una de ¿preocupación?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, aquí dejo el capítulo 10 un poco tarde xD.  
¿Qué es lo que tramará Draco al decidir usar los Maleficios imperdonables en Sangres  
sucias? ¿Funcionará lo que trama? Sólo diré que lo que trama, afectará mucho a lo largo de la historia.  
Espero y les haya gustado ;)


	11. Buscando a Alexander

**Capítulo XI: "Buscando a Alexander"**

-¡Puff! He llegado justo a tiempo, creí que llegaría tarde a clase. –dijo la chica un poco agitada ya que corrió desde el tercer piso hasta Herbología. – _Bien, ¿Cómo comenzaría una platica normal con Ron y Harry después de lo que pasó ayer? Quizás lo mejor será disculparme por haberlos hecho preocupar. Sí, eso es lo que debo de hacer. –_ pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía directo a sus amigos, dispuesta a volverles a hablar para que no continuaran preocupándose por la chica. –Harry, Ron, quisiera disculparme con ustedes por lo que ocurrió ayer, también por haberlos hecho preocupar. Y a ti Ron, por hacerte enfadar. Es sólo que he estado muy tensa últimamente, espero que puedan disculparme. –dijo Hermione con toda sinceridad, ya que realmente quería disculparse con ambos chicos.

-¿Acaso bromeas? No tenías por qué disculparte y no me hiciste enfadar. Admito que Harry y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero era porque te distanciaste mucho de nosotros y sobretodo porque no nos dejabas ayudarte cuando te veíamos en problemas. –contestó Ron con gentileza.

-Por ello me disculpé Ron, hice mal en no contarles nada a ustedes. –dijo Hermione con arrepentimiento.

-No pasa nada. Ron tiene razón, ya que principalmente pensábamos que te habías enamorado o algo así, por ello Ron y yo te dimos tu espacio mientras te apoyábamos sin darte cuenta… Pero después de eso, te comenzaste a distanciar más, incluso creímos que de quien te habías enamorado era de Neville ya que pasabas mucho tiempo en la enfermería con él, pero Ron y yo fuimos a verle, así que nos contó que tú solamente querías ayudarle en algo, aunque no nos dijo el por qué, así que ahí fue realmente donde creímos que estabas en algún lío. Fue por esa razón que nos preocupamos más cuando tú habías quedado inconsciente, ya que aquel chico que te sostuvo, no lo había notado antes…Pero creí que quizás tú lo conocías.

" _ **En la lejanía, pudimos verte de pie como si fueses una estatua…pero de pronto, llegó otro estudiante, que al parecer era de Hufflepuff y te sostuvo para que no cayeses…Ron le preguntó su nombre y si mi memoria no me falla, dijo que su nombre era… Alexander".**_ Hermione recordó ese momento en que Harry le había contado lo que había sucedido el día en que ella se desmayó. –" _Estaba tan molesta con otras cosas que no recordaba las palabras de Harry, pude ir directamente con Harry y decirle que si me contaba sobre Alexander… Después de todo, lo de Malfoy es lo que me ha afectado mucho, pero que mas da". –_ pensaba Hermione. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica estaba dispuesta a saber y encontrar a Alexander. –Harry, Ron, lo siento pero ¿podría pedirles un favor?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry con seriedad.

-Terminando las clases, ¿Podrían ayudarme a buscar a "Alexander"? Es el chico del que Harry me había hablado cuando me sostuvo para que no cayese, será muy útil si lo encuentro, ya que me ayudará mucho.

-Está bien, cuenta con nosotros Hermione. –contestó Harry con motivación, ya que el trío de oro se sentía muy feliz. Hermione porque logró pedir ayuda a sus amigos sin tener que mentirles. Mientras que Harry y Ron se sentían de esa manera ya que la chica pudo ser la misma de antes, sin tener que evadirlos o alejarse de ellos, por lo tanto, ocasionaba que ambos chicos recordaran los anteriores años, cuando juntos trataban de investigar todo y a causa de ello, se metían en problemas. Era una nostalgia que los invadía a cada uno de ellos. Aunque de cierta manera, Ron no quedaba muy convencido sobre la idea de que Hermione hablase con alguien que no conoce, él creía que sería una mala idea hacerlo, pero no podía decir nada, ya que no quería que Hermione se volviese a enojar con ambos chicos.

Después de unos segundos. Ron, Harry y Hermione tomaron sus lugares pues la clase estaba por comenzar. Mientras tanto, el mismo chico que estuvo observando a Hermione mientras que ella se encontraba en la biblioteca, había entrado a la clase. Ron y Harry lograron reconocerlo porque tenía puesto el mismo abrigo y gorro que llevaba ayer, sólo que ahora tenía el uniforme consigo, sin embargo, no podían reconocer de quien se trataba, ya que aquel gorro, le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro.

-¡Harry! ¿Es el chico de ayer? –dijo Ron casi silenciosamente para que aquel chico, no lograra escucharlo.

-Supongo que si, después de todo, usa el mismo abrigo y gorro. –contestó Harry con un susurro.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry? –cuestionó Ron con preocupación.

-Deberíamos esperar a que termine la clase, así podremos hablar con él y podremos saber quien es realmente.

-Tienes razón. –contestó Ron con diligencia.

Terminando de decir aquello, la clase siguió su curso, mientras tanto, Ron no dejaba de mirar a aquel chico del abrigo café y gorro de tela, pues realmente Ron quería saber lo que tramaba aquel chico y cual era su intención al observar constantemente a Hermione en la biblioteca, y aún más importante ¿Por qué la siguió después de que la chica se marchara?

Así continúo Ron por los siguientes minutos, la tención se apoderaba de él, ya que tenía enfrente de él al chico que parecía sospechoso. Hermione pudo notar ese cambio de Ron, puesto que al rededor de chico, el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso.

-Ron ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Hermione un tanto alarmada.

-No, nada. Es sólo que… Al rato te cuento. –Contestó Ron intranquilidad.

-Está bien. –dijo Hermione con un poco de amargura.

Después de un largo rato, todos debían hacer cambio de clase, ya que se debían dirigir a la segunda… Así que cuando Ron y Harry quisieron hablar con el chico sospechoso, él salió huyendo lo más rápido posible de aquella clase, dejándoles perplejos. Pues jamás habían notado salir a alguien con tanta rapidez cómo lo hizo él… Después de ello, quedó más que claro para Ron y Harry, que ÉL realmente tenía algo que ver con Hermione.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry?

-No lo se Ron, no sabemos con exactitud quien es él.

-¿Y si ésta vez le hace algo a Hermione? –cuestionó Ron con preocupación.

-No lo hará, supongo que no tiene intenciones de atacarla, ya que si eso quiere, lo hubiese hecho ya… Lo que realmente me preocupa es que ¿por qué la observaba sólo a ella?, ya está en claro que él conoce a Hermione, pero el punto es… ¿Hermione lo conoce? Y sobretodo ¿desde cuando comenzó esto? –respondió Harry con inquietud. –Pero debemos estar atentos. –añadió con ansia.

-¡Mierda! Si le llega a hacer algo a Hermione y llego a saber quien es él... ¡Te aseguro que le partiré la cara! –contestó Ron abruptamente.

-Tranquilízate por ahora Ron, pronto sabremos quien es él. –dijo Harry con certeza. –Mientras tanto, vayamos a Pociones.

* * *

-¿Estás listo Draco? –preguntó Lucius con firmeza. –De nuevo regresarás a ese fastidioso castillo. Así que recuerda tu tarea ¡No le falles al Señor Tenebroso! –exclamó Lucius con desdén

-Si padre. ¡No tenías porqué repetirlo, ya que yo no fallaré! –protestó Malfoy.

-Está bien Draco, ahora debes irte… No tengas piedad con esos Sangre Sucia. –contestó Lucius con aflicción.

-No lo haré, eso tómalo por seguro. –dijo Draco mientras que una mueca de satisfacción aparecía en su rostro, mientras tanto, el chico se fue de aquel lugar, para dirigirse a Hogwarts.

* * *

Mientras el día continuaba con su curso, la última clase estaba a punto de terminarse. Puesto que las horas pasaban volando.

-Bien Hermione, ahora te llevaré con Alexander. –dijo Harry.

-Está bien, siento que esto será bueno, ¡Él podrá ayudarme a resolver lo de Neville! –contestó Hermione con motivación. Mientras tanto, el trío de oro comenzó a buscarlo en la cercanía de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, puesto que pensaron que sería un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar.

Después de un largo rato de buscarlo por todas partes, no lograron encontrarlo, sin embargo aún quedaba un lugar por buscar, el cual, era el Gran Comedor…debían suponerlo, después de todo, era la hora de la cena. Sin más, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Alexander? ¿Alexander Mason se encuentra aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-Eh…S-si, soy yo. –contestó una voz que sonaba cerca del trío de oro, pues al parecer, realmente se trataba de Alexander.

Después de aquello, Ron, Harry y Hermione se giraron para notar de donde provenía la voz que habían escuchado segundos antes. Hermione quedó atónita por un instante, ya que de cierta manera, ella ya se había topado antes con el chico. -¡Eres el chico que me topé en la mañana y también eres con el que choqué el otro día! –exclamó Hermione eufóricamente, causando que todos los que se encontrasen allí, los miraran fija y detenidamente.

-Supongo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado ¿no les parece? –dijo Harry casi silencioso. –Alexander ¿Quisieras acompañarnos? –añadió.

-C-claro. –contestó Alexander con nerviosismo. En seguida de esto, juntos salieron de aquel sitio, para poder dirigirse a un lugar menos público.

-Harry, Ron. Creo que debo hablar yo sola con Alexander. –dijo Hermione.

-¡¿Qué, por qué?! –cuestionaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mi…Neville me dijo que era amigable, así que no creo que me haga algo. –contestó Hermione dulcemente.

-¡Maldita sea! Está bien… Pero no te acerques demasiado a ella o te las verás conmigo. –dijo Ron hacia Alexander con angustia y amargura.

Posteriormente, Harry y Ron se marcharon de allí, dejándoles solos a Hermione y a Alexander. –No le tomes importancia a lo que dijo. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Él siempre es así? P-porque de cierta manera, da miedo. –contestó.

-Sí, usualmente es así. – Dijo Hermione mientras reía un poco. –Pero no le culpo ya que él y Harry siempre se terminan preocupando por mí, por esa razón, no quiero meterles en problemas.

-Eres muy considerada con ellos, sospecho que es por eso que se preocupan por ti. –sonrió con dulzura.

-Supongo que sí, pero ese no es el punto. Sólo necesito que me puedas ayudar…Por favor, cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió con Neville, yo realmente quiero ayudarle

-Ya veo, realmente eres muy agradable y linda con todos, pero claro, te contaré lo que sucedió… Sólo sígueme, no debe escucharlo nadie. –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hermione para guiarla hacia otro sitio, a lo que ocasionó que Hermione se ruborizara un poco al tomarle la mano de esa manera. – ¿Tienes fiebre? –dijo mientras tocaba con delicadeza las mejillas de la chica.

- _"¿Por qué me toca con delicadeza?... ¡Ah! Ésta calidez ¿Dónde la he sentido antes?" –_ pensó inconscientemente. –Eh…No ¿por qué lo preguntas? –respondió Hermione con desconcierto.

-Porque tus mejillas están rojas. –contestó Alexander mientras continuaba tocando la mejilla de la chica.

- _"¡Ya se!, ésta calidez la sentí el día en que Malfoy me besó, sólo que su calidez era muy acogedora_ … _Malfoy ¿Por qué me has besado?" –_ pensaba con estrépito mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Pero después de un momento, algo la desconcertó totalmente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella! –dijo una voz la cual se notaba que era alguien enfadado…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí dejó el capítulo 11, realmente lo siento si no subí capítulo la semana pasada,  
pero mi computadora estuvo fallando por un tiempo.  
En el próximo capítulo pasará algo inesperado.  
Espero que les haya gustado ;)


End file.
